Pokemon Black and White: The Ideal For Unova
by SilverEevee Z
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Prologue: Thank You

Pokemon: The Ideal For Unova

Prologue: "Thank You"

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by GameFreak

What if everyone hated you? What if you were alone? What if everyone treated you like

trash just because you were special? What would you do if you were a freak?

N sat in the corner of a dark room with barren walls and floors. Nothing was there for him. Nothing could be there for him. This place was all he had. It was the place that he used to call home with his parents. Parents… What did it mean to be loved by a parental figure? He could barely remember his parents at all. Whenever he tried to think about them, everything justbecame foggy. His past was unclear for the most part, but that didn't matter…

He accepted the truth along time ago… A long time ago he stopped questioning his stopped crying over the past. It was time to face the truth. No one would be there for him. Hewould never feel the ideals of true love… But even though he stopped questioning his fate, a thought like that made him truly shed tears, and he didn't know why.

"I thought that I moved on…," mumbled N.

Just then a loud banging sound could be heard as a fist pounded the feeble wooden door.

N shut his eyes in an attempt to escape reality, but he couldn't cut off his senses. No matter how hard he tried to ignore the voices of the angry mob outside he couldn't. Nothing could stop him from hearing the insults from those who treated him like trash. No thing could stop him from hearing, "FREAK!" Nothing could stop him from feeling the stinging pain those words carried. Nothing could compare…

N buried his head in his knees as he began to feel sorrow and the streaming tears that poured down his cheek.

"Why?"

The pounding soul grew louder and louder as the screams grew distorted and insane.

"I never asked for this…" "I never wanted this!"

The door immediately crashed onto the floor, and hundreds of footsteps crowded into the room.

"Leave me alone. Please…"

Even though N's eyes were clamped shut, he felt as if one of the men in the room smirked at his fear and agony.

"Get the freak!," a man shouted.

Feet scattered across the floors as fists, weapons, and kicks lunged at N.

N did not scream. He only felt pain. He only felt the barrages of attacks that would ensure his death, but he didn't cry. He smiled. He smiled because despite living a painful life in hiding, he would no longer feel pain. He would die and go to a world where no one could touch him; where no one can hurt him. And, in that world he would finally reunite with his mother and father. They would be together again.

"Mother, father… I'll see you soon," N said as he dropped on the floor, his eyelids closing as he smiled. However, even though he felt happy at moving on, he still felt regret. He felt regret because he would die now. He would die without living a fulfilling life. He would die just because he was a 'freak?' Why? Why did things have to be that way? Why did everyone hate him? Why did he have to lose everything?!

In contrast to the stinging pain that N felt, he felt another emotion. However this emotion wasn't like any other. He didn't feel regret, he felt something rising. He felt the turmoil inside him run wild as he see saw red. As his anger boiled, he heard what the men were saying. It was the same message that they had been chanting for the past few minutes:"Kill him. Kill the freak!"

Freak? Was he truly a freak? If so, why? Because they said so?! Who gave them the right to chose him place in society? Who gave them the right to treat him like trash?!

At the surge of anger, N stood up, weakly as he turned his hand into a fist, trying to strengthen it, but it did no good. At the state of pain that he currently was in, it hurt to make a fist. And, when he tried to fight the pain, the pain intensified, causing him to give in. He was way too weak.

 _"Weak,"_ the word gonged in N's head. _Yes,_ he thought. _I am weak. All I've done in my life was hide. I hid like a coward, fearing the dawn of the next day, fearing the hatred of the townspeople, rejoicing when they left him alone. All alone, all by myself with no one torturing me. If only I was stronger... If only I had more power... things would have been different._

N then gave into the throbbing pain as he slumped against the wall, losing all consciousness as more pain came along the way.

From that moment it could have been hours, weeks, days, but N survived. And, he woke up. He didn't wake up just physically. He woke up mentally with pain once more.

Pain throbbed everywhere on his body, but this pain wasn't anger. This feeling was a feeling that N hadn't felt in a very long time. It was uselessness. He felt utterly useless when he had to endure all that pain, but now he would get stronger. But now he would get stronger. They would pay!

With this absolution, N's green eyes snapped open!

To N's surprise he saw that every man who had attacked him laid on the floor as cuts and bruises along with tiny scorch marks lined their bodies. N also saw that he was bandaged as well. Every wound he had suffered was treated with exceptional was responsible for this?

As N heard the sound of someone approaching his eyes scanned around in alarm until he saw a long green haired man with a regal cloak standing in front of him along with a Hydreigon next to his side.

"W-who are you?!," N demanded. Why are you here? Why did you hurt me?"

"Now, now, started the green haired man with a smile. Is that anyway to treat your savior?"

"W-what," said N in shock. You actually helped me?" _Someone helped... me? Why? I'm weak. I'm a freak._

"Why wouldn't I," said the man. There's nothing wrong about you? Right?"

"N's head hung low. "I would be lying if I said no, so I'll tell you the truth." I'm a freak."

"Why are you a freak?," asked the man. You seem perfectly fine to me."

"It's because…," N trailed off as he looked towards the ground.

"Because what?," asked the man. "Is it because you can understand Pokemon?"

"How did you-," began N in pure shock until the man cut him off.

"How did I know?," said the man. How could I not. You are pretty famous in the town near by. All the people talk about is a certain green haired boy in the forest who can talk to pokemon with a hint disgust showing in their faces."

"Oh," said N as he hung low. "So, I guess that you're going to hurt me now that you know?"

"No," said the man as he shook his head in disdain at the thought. "Why would you think that?"

"It's because I'm a freak," said N.

"No you aren't," said the man. "You're just someone who's lost in the distorted ideals of this world. You want to be found. You want to find yourself. You want to live rather than hide."

"I know," said N as he moved his head upwards. "But how?"

The man smiled once more. "I can help you you." "I Ghetsis of Team Plasma, can help you."

"Team Plasma?," asked N.

"Ah yes," began Ghetsis. "We haven't announced ourselves to world yet. We will soon though in five years time. Just five years, and Team Plasma will revolutionize the world for the better!"

N blinked. "I'm confused how does Team Plasma help me, exactly?"

"Team Plasma is a group that helps those who have been abused for their gifts," said Ghetsis. "Such as Pokemon. Everyone abuses Pokemon for their own personal gain."

"What, why!," demanded N in horror as he thought about the abuse that pokemon went

through.

"It's because humans are selfish, and cruel," said Ghetsis. "They only care about themselves. But, Team Plasma… Team Plasma can change that. Team Plasma can give you a family. Team Plasma can help you. So, join me N. Join me in Team Plasma! Together we would open the eyes of the world! We will liberate the Pokemon from the chains that mankind has wrapped around them! We will make them realize the truth of the world! So please join me."

N didn't need to think twice. Pokemon that had been abused were just like him. They understood pain. They understood sorrow, but did they see the truth? No, they didn't, but he would be there to guide them towards the truth.

"Yes," said N as he looked at Ghetsis with a newfound absolution. "I will join Team Plasma!" And so I thank you, Ghetsis."


	2. Chapter 1: The Storm in The Clouds Above

Chapter 1: The Storm in The Clouds Above

Season 1: Ideals

'' - Pokemon Speech

 _Thoughts_ \- Thoughts

 **A/N: Here we are, another chapter for Pokemon Black and White: The Ideal For Unova. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I put a lot of hard work into this chapter with my friend who likes to go by Mewpix. So just a quick shout out to him for helping me with this chapter. I really like how this one turned out! On a side note though I just wanted to thank you guys for telling me about the trolls on the community. Don't worry about them. I blocked them, so they shouldn't be a problem. Still though I think it's sad that trolls like that exist. Especially Farla and St. Elmo's Fire. The stories I heard were… well disturbing after doing some digging. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, so let's jump in!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to GameFreak. If I owned Pokemon I would make sure that Ash at least wins one official league and doesn't release every single strong pokemon. I would also make him age! Seriously Pokemon has no year!**

"So the professor said I was in row thirteen, seat D," murmured Ash. "6, 7, 8," he murmured.

He almost tripped over a bag of luggage, but was able to steady himself. He arrived at row 13.

The only one sitting there was a man with green hair, who seemed strikingly familiar to Ash.

"Hello sir," Ash said. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, not at all," smiled the green haired man. "You know what they say: The more the merrier."

"Thank you," smiled Ash. "By the way why do I feel that I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't know about that," laughed Curtis nervously. "I must just have one of those faces."

"Wait a second," added Ash. You look like that guy from the contests, what's his name,"Ash said as he pondered in his head. He snapped his fibers a couple times, then, relatively loudly, said: Christoph! My friend Dawn is a huge fan of his!"

"H-ha! Y-y-your flattering m-me," stammered the man. "I must just have one of those faces!"

"I guess," said Ash. "Although it would be cool meet a real life celebrity. Imagine if I actually met Christoph. If I did then I would totally brag about him to Dawn!"

"Who's Dawn?," asked Curtis. "I feel like I may have heard of her before somewhere."

"Dawn is one of my friends that I travelled with throughout Sinnoh," said Ash. "You probably have heard of her before because she managed to become the runner up in the latest Sinnoh Grand Festival."

"Wow," said the man in awe. "That is quite an extraordinary feat."

"I know right," boasted Ash. "Anyways I never did catch your name."

"Oh right," said the man. "My name is Curtis."

"Nice to meet you!," exclaimed Ash. "My name's Ash!"

Suddenly, the plane started moving. It picked up speed, straying farther and farther away from the ground as it ascended into the skies above.

"Look at this view Pikachu!" Ash said.

'Wow,' said Pikachu as he saw what the millions of houses, forests, cities, and deserts. and some flying type pokemon soar over the air. 'I can't wait to explore.'

"Yes, the view is rather nice tonight," smiled Curtis. "So why are you heading to Unova. I'm heading there for work."

"Pikachu and I want to compete in the Unova League," explained Ash. "We're going to win the league and become the very best that there ever was!"

Curtis smiled fondly at Ash's dream. He couldn't explain it, but he just felt as if this boy was him when he was a kid. Curtis remembered what it was like to travel across Kanto with his partner Eevee. They won tournament after tournament. No one could beat him in a battle. As a matter of fact he got several options to become an elite four member or part of the battle frontier in Kanto or Sinnoh, but he declined. Many people were shocked when they heard this of course. It's not every day someone turns down a grand offer like that. Then after that Curtis began to take an interest in contests and pokemon stylists. So then he traversed around Kanto and collected five contest ribbons so that he could enter the grand festival. He absolutely destroyed the grand festival. No coordinator could compete with him. The finese in his pokemons' attacks were simply incredible. Soon afterwards he began to travel to other regions and won the grand festivals there. Many praised him. Many loved him. Many cheered for him. An so, then it happened. He became cocky. He confidence was overwhelming. As a result he became less liked for his excessive pride. Whenever he did something that wasn't perfect he scolded or blamed others for "negatively influencing" him and he pushed his friends and family out of his life until he had no one left…

"Curtis," said a familiar voice.

Curtis didn't snap out of his stupor.

"Curtis."

"Curtis."

"CURTIS WAKE UP!"

"What was that for," said Curtis groggily. "Are we landing or something?"

"Yep," said Ash. "So you should get ready. Although I didn't want to wake you up; you looked so peaceful sleeping."

Curtis laughed before gripping his armrest tightly.

"Is everything okay Curtis?" Ash asked.

"Yes, of course, I just absolutely loathe the landings," said Curtis as he gritted his teeth.

'I can sympathize,' said pikachu, nodding knowingly.

The plane descended downwards, and everyone started covering their ears as they tried to ignore the fact that their ears were clogged.

Ash on the other hand didn't care. He didn't care how clogged his ears were. He didn't care how jet lagged he probably would be. He only cared that he would soon start his adventure in Unova soon. He tried to hold in the excitement of going to this unknown and foreign region because Ash wasn't oblivious. He knew by jumping up and down in excitement would probably irritate the passengers; however, the excitement still showed on his face and Curtis saw the excitement.

"Unova's an interesting region," Curtis suddenly said. "I'm sure you'll like it there. It's very fun to explore. I would know because I've been there before. Also you should definitely check out the historical legends. They're just as lore rich as Sinnoh's myths!"

"Really?," Ash asked in excitement. "Wow I can't wait to explore all of Unova!"

"Attention please," rang a voice through the intercom. "We will be landing in Nuvema Town, Unova Region, in about five minutes. Please get ready."

The plane then began to descend as it pierced through the air like a brave dagger ready for a new chance at adventure. Ready for a new chance to follow the dream. The dagger was so swift and brave that it was only a few minutes before the plane hit the ground and came skidding to a halt.

"Woah," said Ash as he jerked forwards during the rough landing, picking up his backpack once the plane finally halr. "C'mon," let's go said Ash, standing up as he motioned for Curtis to follow him.

Curtis quickly followed Ash. _Why? Why was I dwelling on the past again? Am I still mad at myself for making a costly mistake? No, that's in the past. I have to move on. I have to be strong! That reminds me, I was supposed to meet Yancy here…_

"Here we are," said Ash as he entered the airport terminal with Curtis. "The Unova region… Oh by the way Curtis I'll see you later!," shouted Ash as he ran further into the airport terminal.

Curtis smiled. _He really is just like myself when I was younger. I only hope he doesn't lose sight of what's important in life…_

* * *

 _"_ Truth... Ideals," panted a voice in a dark room. "He's here. He'll save me and wake me up from this nightmare of being bound to a single stone. Of being bound to a feeble truth. He will... Carve his own path... And save me!"

"No he won't," began another voice as light sparked in the darkness. "He'll never save you. He doesn't need a pathetic ideal. He needs to see the truth... The painful truth."

"No he doesn't!," strained the original voice. "He will be perfect! He will realize his ideals!"

The other voice cackled. "That'll never happen." "Not in this truth infected world, not while I'm here he won't."

* * *

"Now where is the baggage claim, pondered Ash aloud as he turned to see a girl with pink hair and a flowing white dress along with her white hat.

The girl immediately rushed through crowds of people as she mumbled, "Out of the way, out of the way, out of the-"

"Hey, can you show me where the baggage claim is?," asked Ash, innocently.

The girl turned around with a disgusted expression. "Ugh, don't bother me, street urchin. I'm currently looking for a guy called Curtis." "Yellow hair with the tips of his hair dyed a lime green, green vest, black and green hat - all of these of some of his notable traits. Sound familiar?"

Before Ash could speak the pink haired girl gave dismissive wave. Actually, I doubt a lowly brat like you could help me."

"Wait," said Ash. I was going to say that he is by gate three. You may be able to still find him."

The girl snorted and tilted her head as she began to speak. "Hm," the girl said. Least you could do to be able to talk with Nancy White, contest sensation for a few seconds," she said, walking briskly away.

"I know Paul was annoying, but this girl was on a whole other level of arrogance," muttered Ash.

"The baggage claim is over there," said a voice.

Ash jumped in shock. "Woah!" "You scared me."

"Oh, sorry about that," said the voice who appeared to be coming from a boy. I didn't mean to surprise you like that."

The boy seemed to be a teenager who looked around 16, wearing a stark red jacket along with his black T-shirt underneath and dark blue pants. He had blue-black hair, and silver eyes that seemed to pierce through Ash. He had Pokeballs strapped to his belt. He could see Salamence inside one, a Gengar in another, as well as a Tyranitar, Scizor, Bisharp, and, oddly enough, a lowly Sneasel in a Pokeball strapped to his shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr..." Ash responded with gratitude.

"My name's Zale," the stranger said back. "I'm going to Nuvema town to get a starter. He'll go on my other shoulder, opposite of Sneasel."

"Me too!" Ash exclaimed in excitement of not getting lost on his first day. After all the trainer did have quite the reputation of getting lost in general. "Can we go together? You see I kind of get lost it new places so... yeah."

"Fine by me," Said Zale as he began walking away. "I'll help you get your baggage, and afterwards follow me to the outside. I can drive."

"Thanks," said Ash in gratitude.

"It's my pleasure," said Zale with a smile.

The rest of the time spent in the airport was rather uneventful, and boring. It was also a huge pain. Ash loathed airports. They always made life harder with all the security and the annoying processes. Finally, the time came when all of these annoying procedures were finished, and so Zale instructed him to follow him outside.

"So where is your car," said Ash as he stepped into the parking lot.

"Right over there," said Zale as he pointed Ash to a dark red sleek car. The car was something of elegance. There was something special, and unique about it's posture.

"Wow!," exclaimed Ash with stars in his eyes as he ran towards the car. "Such a cool car!"

Zale let out a chuckle. "Pretty darn cool isn't it?"

"You bet!," exclaimed Ash.

Zale laughed. "Then come on in."

"Wow Pikachu," began Ash in the front seat as they drove into town. "Look at this site. The trees, blue and red roofed houses, and the pokemon…"

"Ash," began Zale from the driver's seat. "You should probably know how rare Pikachu is in Unova. After all you can't even find any other regional pokemon except for Southwestern Unova and in Northeastern Unova!"

"So Pikachu is really that rare huh," said Ash as he glanced at Pikachu with excitement glowing on his face.

'Wow I'm really that rare!,' said Pikachu with wonder in it's eyes.

"Yes, Pikachu is really rare here in Unova at least," said Zale. "However, you should be careful. I mean with Pikachu by your side you'll attract the wrong type of attention from thieves."

"Oh great," mumbled Ash. "Now I have to deal with more annoying people like Team Rocket..."

All of a sudden the car came to a halt.

"Zale?," asked Ash. "What's going on, and what are you doing?"

"I'm picking up some girls," said Zale with a wink.

"I don't get it," said Ash in confusion. "Why do you randomly want to pick up a girl."

Zale face palmed at this teenager's denseness. _Is he really that dense_?"Uh, never mind Ash." "Just excuse me for a moment," he said as he got out the car and started chatting with two girls.

Soon in a few minutes he came back with two girls. One of them had an orange dress and short blonde hair. Along with her emerald green eyes and lime green hat. This girl chose to sit in the back with her friend who had brown hair and brown eyes. She also had a pink and white hat with the standard Pokeball label on her hat. She also wore a black jacket along with her white T-Shirt which was underneath her clothes. She also had blue shorts. With the Pokeball logo on her hat you would have guessed that she was a trainer, but oddly enough she didn't have any Pokeballs on her. Perhaps she was starting out?

"So...," began Zale with a grin as he drove through town. "Tell me about yourselves."

The blonde was the first to speak. "My name is Bianca." "I'm a starting trainer with my best friend, Hilda. We were about to get our first Pokemon today, so naturally we were in hurry. That's why I was happy enough to accept Zale's offer to drive us to the lab, so that we could get our first Pokemon!"

Once Bianca finished, Hilda chose to go next. "My name is Hilda." "I'm as starting trainer like Bianca as well, and I'm going to choose my first Pokemon which will be a pretty tough decision."

"This takes me back," said Ash. "I can remember the day I chose Pikachu as my starter Pokemon back in Kanto…"

Hilda raised an eyebrow. "I thought you only had an option of Fire, Water, or Grass Type Pokemon."

"Yeah we do," said Ash as he scratched the back of his head, nervously.

"So what happened?," asked Hilda.

"I kinda slept in," said Ash. And as you can imagine I got Pikachu who refused to listen to me until we had a near death accident that involves irritating a flock of spearow and a thunderstorm."

"Wait what?!," exclaimed Hilda in disbelief. "Wow."

"Yeah I know," said Ash.

"Ash?," asked Zale.

"Yeah?," said Ash in a questioning tone.

"You said 'thunderstorm' right?," asked Zale.

"Yes why?," said Ash with a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"I think you jinxed us," said Zale as he pointed out the window to reveal a large thundercloud in the grove which was nearby the Professor's lab

"Crap…," muttered Ash. "WE NEED TO DRIVE NOW AND FAST!"

The car began speeding and rushing. It was driving non stop, and past the speed limit. It also didn't help the fact that the car was a convertable.

While many looked away from the thundercloud in worry, Ash looked at it. He couldn't describe it, but the was something special about the storm. It was almost as if he could see a figure in the clouds causing this storm with the enigmatic red eyes it bore.

All of a sudden the car halted to a stop in front of the Professor's lab.

"EVERYONE GET OUT THE CAR NOW!," exclaimed Zale in great fear as he left out.

The girls acted purely on instinct and jumped out of the car and ran towards the door of the red roofed lab. Ash, however stayed. It was like he was in a trance.

"ASH GET OUT NOW!"

Ash felt as if he wanted to move, but couldn't. There was something he wanted to know. There was something he wanted an answer to: Just who was this strange figure that was causing the storm?

As he stared into the abyss of the clouds and those intimidating red eyes. While those red eyes were intimidating. They didn'tt mean any harm. They held no malice and were without evil. The eyes seemed lonely somehow. They almost seemed pleading… for something. It wanted something from Ash, but Ash didn't like what it wanted.

Not the truth… Anything but that.

Please…

Then Ash heard a very familiar famine voice. It was the brown haired girl's voice. It was Hilda.

"Ash."

"Ash!"

"ASH!"

Ash then snapped out of his stupor only to see a blue bolt of lightning charging towards him, and he heard screams. He heard screams of a friend who truly cared even though she just met him. Hilda… The name was so familiar. If only… If only… If only he could-

CRASH!

As the bolt of lightning hit him pain coursed through his body. It was like Pikachu's countless thunderbolts except it was stronger. It had more power.

 _Hear me now…_ began a voice the echoed through his head.

 _I bless you… with a parting gift my friend. Yes, you'll do nicely…_

Before Ash could respond to the voice everything blurred and began to spin and spin until Ash's world turned black.

 **A/N: I left you guys off on a cliff hanger. I'm so evil. Haha. Anyways I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. I also wanted you to know that trainers in Unova will actually be earning 11 badges. I know that there isn't an eleventh gym leader but I have a cool idea on who it is, so that's that, and don't forget to leave constructive criticism on this fanfiction in your reviews. Remember, I'm always open up to new ideas in spite of the fact that I have this story planned out. Bye! See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Meaning of Our Feelings

Pokemon Black and White: The Ideal For Unova

Chapter 2: The Meaning of Our Feelings

Season 1: Ideals

 _Thoughts_

''- Pokespeech

 **A/N: Here we are. Nothing else to say at all, really. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. GameFreak and Nintendo owns Pokemon. If I owned pokemon I would make him AT LEAST win one league!**

As we walk down the streets, we rarely think of those who sit on the side as they beg and plead, only to watch you deny them what they want. They only wanted a little bit of money. They didn't ask for a lot, yet you denied them. Afterwards you would spit on them like trash. You would ignore them. You wouldn't give them a single penny… But, one would say that it was simply human nature to be that way. However it is also human nature to hurt, and to take from others. It is human nature to want, and steal.

"This world is full of nothing but pain," muttered a boy as he walked down street and observed the poor condition of the area. Trash was loitered every corner, people lay on the ground motionless, and the buildings seemed to be cracked slightly as many Rattata scurried from one corner to another. "It is full of others who treat the weak like trash. In this world you have to be strong…"

"BROTHER," called out a voice, frantically.

"Hmm," said the boy in interest.

The source of the voice came rushing to the other boy. It was another boy who had many of the same characteristics as this one such as the black hair that they shared. The other boy panted in exhaustion. "Please… don't go… big brother… Jonathan…"

"You know I have to do this, Zale," said the boy who was now named Jonathan. "You know that we have to steal. You know that I have to do this in order to survive."

"But why?," moaned Zale in a questioning tone as he stared downwards. "Why did you join Team Rocket? Just why?"

"Zale…," trailed Jonathan as he pulled out a pokeball. "I have to go now. Wait for me."

Jonathan then threw the pokeball up in the air as a Golbat flew out of its pokeball. "Golbat use Fly!"

As Jonathan ascended into the air, tears began to form in Zale's eyes. Why? Why wasn't his brother there for him. It wasn't fair! He shouldn't have had to join Team Rocket… If only mother and father hadn't died, then they could be happy. "Big brother… why?"

* * *

"Ugh," mouthed Ash. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Oh nothing huge happened," said a familiar and sarcastic voice. You certainly didn't get hit by a lightning bolt or anything!"

"AHHH!," yelled Ash. "Don't sneak up on me like that. You scared me, Hilda!"

"I guess we're even now," said Hilda as she walked closer to Ash.

"Huh," said Ash in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well…," began Hilda.

* * *

"ASH GET OUT OF THE CAR," screamed Hilda as the lightning danced around.

Ash stood there, frozen as he stared at the lightning. It was almost as if he was in a trance of some sort.

Hilda couldn't explain it, but she felt scared. She truly felt fear; not because of the fact that her own life was in danger. It was because, she felt scared. She felt scared because someone else would be hurt. He would die! And, there was nothing she could do. Nothing!

Then at that moment Hilda felt a voice calling to her, and then she saw the one who caused the thunderstorm. It was a black dragon with piercing red eyes as it's generator like tail glowed an electric blue.

 _You…_ , began the voice.

 _What on earth_?, thought Hilda in shock. _Who are you?! What do you want?!_

The voice spoke again. _It doesn't matter. Just go. Go save the boy from the storm. Be alive. Live. Just live. I want you to live. Please… promise me._

Hilda then began to run. It was sudden, but then she felt her muscles couldn't explain it, but suddenly she didn't feel afraid anymore. It was almost as if a spell had been cast on her before, but now she was alive. She was truly alive. She began to run, and run. As she neared Ash, she began to get hopeful. She would save him. However…

Hilda was one second too late.

In a split second a bolt came roaring down as it striked and hit Ash. Followed by a scream was pain. This pain was unlike any other pain, he had felt before. It felt challenging. It was almost as if the lightning itself wanted him to fight back. It was almost as if the lightning was alive…

"ASH," yelled Hilda as the blue lightning surged through Ash's body.

"AAAAUUUGGHHH," cried Ash in pain.

All of a sudden the lab doors slammed open.

"Hilda, what are you doing-," said Zale as he stopped in his tracks with wide eyes at the sight.

"SHIT," yelled Zale. "PROFESSOR JUNIPER WE NEED YOU NOW!"

Professor Juniper came out, running. "What?," she asked obliviously.

Zale pointed a finger at Hilda and Ash, only to reveal the lightning suddenly vanishing in a flash.

"Ash," said Hilda in shock as her world began to spin. "Ash…," Hilda began, but before she could say anything she fainted, from shock. Just why? Why did he have to die, now? Surely, she didn't know him well enough to care for him like a sincere friend, but she was hoping to travel with him.

From that moment, only mumbles could be heard, and only blurs could be seen. Everything was happening… so fast. She just couldn't take it.

* * *

"Wow," said Ash in horror. "I really scared you that much, huh."

"Yes, you did," said Hilda with a sigh."You put me through an incredibly traumatic event."

"So, when I am getting released from this Pokemon lab?," asked Ash. "Also why am I not in the emergency room?"

"Professor Juniper is also a licensed doctor as well as Pokemon Professor," said Hilda. "Also…," said Hilda as she trailed off as an evil grin appeared on her face. Soon."

"Hilda," asked Ash. "Why are you giving me that look? Only when I annoy girls to a certain degree, they will flash that evil smile-, Ash remained silent, stunned once he realized what would happen. Professor Juniper would come soon, and if there was one thing he hated about doctors it was the questions and the tests. Oh it almost felt like an interrogation that would drag on for hours and hours..

At that moment banging could be heard on the door.

Hilda's evil grin widened.

"NO," yelled Ash.

"YES," said Hilda as she began to open the door.

"Smell you later," said Hilda while Professor Juniper entered the room. "If you survive the interrogation that is, but don't worry, you'll be fine. After all you did survive getting struck by lightning," she said as her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Ash let out a groan in irritation as Professor Juniper sat down on a stool next to his bed. "Can we please skip this part, professor?"

"I'm sorry Ash, but this part is necessary," said Professor Juniper with a hint of amusement in her voice. I have to give you a checkup after an event like this."

"Get it over with," said Ash with a sigh.

XXX

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Nuvema Town…

In an abandoned warehouse sat a figure who seemed to be sixteen along with his Sneasel. The figure appeared to be playing with a laptop and a projector of some sort as he placed it the center of the room. Normally it might seem odd for a kid to be in an abandoned warehouse messing with a projector; however, …this kid was not normal. He was something else. He was something mysterious. He was someone who shouldn't be messed with.

After a few clicks on the laptop, the projector flared to life as a man with straight black hair and a Persian appeared on the laptop. The man also seemed to have ferocious black eyes that cause any man to cower. The man also wore an expensive black designer suit with a shirt pocket. In all the black clothing the man wore, the shirt pocket was the one that stood out the most, for it had a bright red "R" on it.

"Do you have a report for me Executive Zale?," asked the man as he stroked his Persian.

Zale grinned. "Yes actually, Boss Giovanni." "Some interesting events happened to transpire right here in Nuvema Town."

The man now name Giovanni raised an eyebrow. "Explain in specific detail."

"You see ever since you told me to spy on the boy, I've decided to introduce myself as a trainer who will complete in the Unova League when I 'coincidently' met him in the airport," said Zale. "From that point onwards I gave him a ride in my car to Professor Juniper's lab until it happened. Everything came to a halt when the storm happened."

"A storm?," asked Giovanni as he leaned back in his revolving chair. "That's quite uncommon in the area around Nuvema Town."

"Yes it is," said Zale. "However it wasn't luck that the storm was caused. It was intentional."

"Explain," said Giovanni.

"Well I did some digging, and I found out that Ash has a way of attracting Legendary Pokemon to him," said Zale. "So all in all Ash is a Legendary Pokemon magnet. This leads me to believe that this storm was a message to Ash. My theory is that a legendary Pokemon was calling him somehow. It was almost as if it wanted to make him aware of his existence."

"Hmm," said Giovanni in interest. "And, who do you suppose this legendary could be?"

"Well," said Zale as he began to think. "I have two ideas on who it could be. The first one is Thunderus or Tornadus, but as far as we know both of these legendary pokemon have remained in the Island of Legends for a very long time. So with this said my second theory is the most plausible and theoretically correct one."

"What is your second theory, Executive Zale," said Giovanni as he stroked his Persian once more.

Zale grinned. The boss's reaction was going to be priceless! "My second theory is that somehow Ash was contacted by The Dragon of Ideals, Zekrom.

"Z-Zekrom," Giovanni spat in stunned shock with was soon followed by laughter.

Zale raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny, sir."

Giovanni shook his head in amusement. "Zekrom hasn't been seen in eons." "Please do your research next time Executive Zale."

Zale snorted. "Are we forgeting the fact that this kid has somehow met a Ho-Oh, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, and somehow a Mew." "These pokemon haven't been seen in eons as well."

Giovanni ignored Zale's snarky comment, and began to ponder. _Hmm. He does have a point. Just maybe…_

"You may have a point there, Executive," said Giovanni. "If these theories of yours are true, I want you to bring the boy to me."

"May I ask why, sir?," asked Zale.

"Well I wasn't intending to tell anyone yet because this is extremely confidential information," said Giovanni as he stroked his Persian.

Zale nodded in response.

Giovanni took a deep breath. "In Unova there is an organization who has similar ideals and truths that are like Team Rocket's." "We have decided to join forces with this other organization to help increase the likelihood of a hostile take over in Unova. We have decided to this time go after the legends of Unova together in order to increase Team Rocket's power. So, this lead me to a briliant idea. We will capture Ash Ketchum, and use him as bait in order to lure the legendary dragons of Unova to us. Also wouldn't you say that the potential of this boy should be in better hands such as ours?"

Zale nodded and grinned. He was beginining to understand the plan now. It made so much sense to him. What could go wrong? And, it seemed that this Ash Ketchum character would make things quite interesting.

 _Ash Ketchum_ , thought Zale. _You certainly make things interesting_.

"Also," said Giovanni. "Watch him. Get close to him. Be his 'friend,' so that you can find potential exploits in the boy, but don't make any moves on him. He will be taken care of in due time. As for now just travel around Unova like a normal trainer and collect badges. I will be awaiting your next report soon. Bye for now," he said as the screen went dark.

Zale quickly began to pick and pack up his things. Hopefully he had been able to get away from the lab for a while without arousing suspicion.

As Zale began to pack his things up, his vision began to blurr.

"Ugh," moaned Zale as everything began to spin until he saw a boy in a dark room. The boy had black hair and wild eyes. He also wore a gray jacket and blue leggings. It was Jonathan.

Jonathan was the one who used to stand by him, the one who told him everything would be okay. He was his younger brother. He was the one who used to make him smile.

"Jonathan…," began Zale before he was cut off by his older brother.

"Has it really come down to this?," asked Jonathan. "Has it really come down to the point where you become someone else's dog? How long are you going to be that pathetic and work for a group that is a sorry excuse for a criminal organization?"

"They aren't sorry excuses for a criminal organization," said Zale, sternly. "And, unlike you they are actually capable of doing their job. They can actually steal, and they aren't cowards… unlike you."

Jonathan scoffed. "Yes because that's only what you know!" "How you ever considered what I knew about that day? Did you know what actually happened to me on that day? Do you know why I never came back?!"

To Jonathan's surprise Zale shook his head and smiled. "I don't know, and I don't care because in Team Rocket I'm able to feel again. I'm able to see light again. They were the ones who taught me everything. They were the ones that took me in. They also taught me that when the world takes something from me, I take it back. And, unlike you they never ever neglected me!"

Jonathan growled. "You little… just how much did they warp your mind?!"

Zale remained his calm demeanor as his smile turned into a taunting smirk. He was enjoying this. He was so enjoying this." "This is quite hysterical, especially because you're a former member of Team Rocket. And also, they didn't do anything to me." "They only told me the truth," he said as he began to walk away.

"You'll change your mind!," shouted Jonathan. "You'll regret every single decision that you are going to make from here on out!"

"No I won't," said Zale and he began to fade into the everlasting darkness. "I'll never regret, he called out. Never."

XXX

 **A/N: That was pretty intense, right? Anyways next chapter we will finally leave Nuvema Town and get the adventure started. I also wanted to let you know that I will be taking it slow with the Ash and Hilda pairing. It won't be something like a sappy confession. I want it to feel right, and to sound right. Anyways, I want to know what you think about Zale. Do you find him interesting? I would like to know. Also remember to review and share this story with others. If you have a suggestion, don't be afraid to suggest. I am always open to suggestions as long as they aren't intended with negativity. Constructive criticism helps me improve. See you all next time.**

 **Also here is Q/A time:**

 _I'm curious I know ash is supposed to be smarter in this story but will he be less dense and understand what love is unlike his anime counter part and will ash have any legendary Pokemon joining his team?_

 **Yes. Ash's density will eventually break. I mean how else will he notice Hilda's feelings for him? Also to him having legendary pokemon, I have one answer: Maybe. That is a huge spoiler. I will not just randomly announce that. Also if he gets one, he'll just get one or two. I don't want him being OP. I want him to grow as a character.**


	4. Chapter 3: Following The Dream

Pokemon Black and White: The Ideal For Unova

Season 1: Ideals

Chapter 3: Following The Dream

 _Thoughts_

''- Pokespeech

Hilda sat by the windows of the lab as she saw Nuvema Town from afar. The red and blue roofed houses seemed like toys from afar, and the lush green trees flowed as the wind seemed to rustle the tree's leaves. Flocks of Pidoves fly by the window every so often. It was quite a pleasant view, but she wasn't interested in the view. She was busy thinking. She was busy thinking about the future and what it held. Ever since the storm, the day where Hilda and her friends would receive their starters was delay for a few days because Professor Juniper was busy fixing Ash up. Not that she minded the delay. She had waited nearly fourteen years to start her journey, so she could wait a few more days. But now the delay was over. She would finally get her starter POkemon today!

 _It really has been a while since I was born…,_ thought Hilda. _It's been so long, and now… I'm finally going to start my own journey. It's so surreal. I never thought that the day would come!_

Just then Hilda heard a familiar voice in the background. "So Professor, am I good to go?"

"Yes Ash," said Professor Juniper as she came into view. "You are fine now. That means that you can start exploring the Unova Region!

"Yeah I can't wait!," exclaimed Ash. "It's going to be so much fun! Right Pikachu?"

"Pikapii!," exclaimed Pikachu in agreement.

"Seeing as you're all better," interrupted Professor Juniper. "I'm going to get your pokeballs and your Unova Region Pokedex.

"Wait," Ash called.

In the midst of walking Professor Juniper spun around. "What is it Ash?"

"I would like to wait until Hilda and Bianca get their starter pokemon," explained Ash. "I want to be able to see all the new Pokemon in Unova!"

"Alright Ash," said Professor Juniper with a smile. "Cheren and Bianca should be here soon!"

"Thanks Professor Juniper," said Ash before walking over to Hilda.

"No problem," replied the professor as she walked away from the room.

"Hilda…," began Ash.

"Oh hi," replied Hilda as she began to look out the window, not paying much attention to Ash.

Ash sat down besides Hilda with his Pikachu. "Today's going to be a big day, huh?"

"I guess so," said Hilda. "I can't decide which pokemon to choose!"

Ash smiled. "I know that feeling." "This day brings back some exciting memories. "Remember how we were best pals back then Pikachu," Ash said sarcastically.

'Oh yeah,' said Pikachu as he rolled his eyes. 'I remember pissing of those Spearow. Those were the wonder years.'

"Yeah," said Ash as he scratched his head nervously as Pikachu let out a chuckle.

"Hey Ash?," asked Hilda.

"Yes?," replied Ash, unsure of what was to come.

"Did you feel that you would miss your hometown while traveling?," asked Hilda. "I'm just curious. I would like to hear an experienced trainer's opinion."

"Well of course I did," replied Ash. "So many happy memories were made there. I can remember the taste of my mom's cooking. I can remember the happy times I spent playing with Gary and Leaf. I can even say that school was good at some point! So don't worry, it's completely natural to miss your hometown."

"Miss my hometown?," repeated Hilda with amusement in her voice. "Give me one reason to miss this town besides the fact that I made two childhood friends here. What is so special about this town? I've wanted to leave it since forever!"

"Why are you in such as rush to leave your hometown," asked Ash, slightly taken aback from Hilda's tone. "I mean this town is where you were born. Don't you have anyone to come back to here? What about your Parents? Won't you miss them?"

 _Crap_ , thought Hilda. _I shouldn't have come off that way! Here's hoping that I can change the subject and distract Ash…_

Before Ash could press the subject further, Hilda was saved a doorbell ringing. "I'll go get it," shouted Hilda with glee as she dashed away.

 _"Well, that was weird_ ," thought Ash as he walked towards. _"Should I ask her again later? Nah. She clearly didn't want to talk about her dislike for her hometown."_

"So Bianca," began Hilda while she held the door as Bianca entered the room. "How is your dad taking your leave? I know the he was generally overprotective, but-

"Don't worry about it!," exclaimed Bianca frantically before taking a deep breath. "He's fine with it. Anyways, who are you going to choose as your starter?"

 _Umm, okay,_ thought Hilda. _That was weird, but I shouldn't press this topic much further,_ Hilda finished before blushing in embarassment. "I don't know yet." "There's so many options."

"I know right!," said Bianca. "However, I do know who I want to choose this time around." "I'm choosing Tepig! Tepig is just so adorable! I feel like I'm the only one who hates on the Tepig evolution line!"

"Bianca," sighed a boy with with black hair and glasses as his turquoise jacket stood out, vibrantly. "Please be considerate of the fact that Hilda might have been planning to choose Tepig as well."

Hilda smiled. "It's okay Cheren." "I'm not interested in choosing Tepig."

"If you say so…," mumbled Cheren before being interupted by the banging on the door.

"Hmm," said Cheren in confusion as he began to open the door. "That's odd." "Why would anyone else come here right now? They should have known that professor Juniper is busy handing out the starter Pokemon to new trainers."

The answer to the question soon became apparent as the door opened as a boy with black hair and silver eyes appeared at the doorway. It was Zale.

"W-Who are you?," stuttered Cheren as he was intimidated by the wild silver eyes.

"I'm Zale," replied Zale as he stepped inside.

Cheren, still intimidated by Zale's wild silver eyes, decided to remain silent for the time being. He couldn't explain it, but he felt something mysterious about Zale. The vibe he Zale's vibe seemed almost dangerous, somehow. This was especially odd because the boy seemed harmless. Cheren decided to dismiss this in the end since he felt as if it wouldn't be smart to make bold judgements in a first encounter.

The silence in the room was soon shattered by Ash. "So, Zale what brings you here?," Ash asked as he stepped forwards.

"Nothing huge," said Zale with a warm smile. "I just came by to get my Unova Pokedex, my five pokeballs, as well as my starter in this region."

"Starter?," asked Ash. "I thought you mentioned earlier that you were an experienced trainer, so why would you be given another starter Pokemon?"

"Wait you two know each other?," interrupted Cheren curiously. "And who are you? I mean the trainer with the Pikachu."

"Oh yeah," piped Bianca casually. "We all know each other because we all met together earlier this week and had a near death experience in the thunderstorm."

"WHAT?!," exclaimed Cheren in disbelief. "HOW CAN YOU MENTION THAT SO CASUALLY?! …I mean according to the news, the thunderstorm in Nuvema Town has been the worst thunderstorm in 50 years!"

"Yes," said Zale in irritation, for he didn't like being interrupted. "We survived one of the worst thunderstorm's Unova has ever seen. Anyways about the starter situation, the reason I can get another one is because even though I'm not a starting trainer, I'm still technically a new trainer in Unova, so that makes me eligible to get a new starter in this region. I may be an elite trainer in my home region of Kanto, but in Unova I still count as a rookie trainer, having not caught my first Unova Pokemon."

"Oh," said Ash in an understanding tone.

"Guys?," asked Hilda. "I don't mean to interrupt, but does anyone know where Professor Juniper is? I want to be able to choose my starter as soon as possible."

"That is strange," murmured Cheren. "Where could she be?"

"Right here," came a voice from down the hallway.

"O-Ohh hi professor," said Cheren in surprise as he looked at the cart with Pokeballs that Professor Juniper was pushing down the hallway eagerly. "I don't mean to pressure you, but-"

"Can you choose your starter?," asked Professor Juniper as she entered the room with a cart that held three pokeballs on it.

"Yes!," Bianca interrupted in excitement.

Professor Juniper smiled at Bianca's excitement. "Sure, but first things first," said Professor Juniper as she took five Pokedexes off the cart and handed them out to the children in the room. "This device is called a Pokedex. When ever you run into a Pokemon, the Pokedex can tell you all sorts of useful information. And, if you catch the Pokemon you'll be able to see the Pokemon's stats and movesets!"

"Thank you Professor," said Zale with a smile.

Professor Juniper smiled back and took the three Pokeballs and threw them into the air revealing: A bipedal sea otter with a scalchop attached to it's stomach, an orange pig with a red orb attached to its tail, and a snake like Pokemon with a leaf as a tail as the dark green color of the leaf was apparent everywhere else on the body.

"Meet Oshawott, Tepig, and Snivy," said Professor Juniper.

"Who's that Pokemon," said Ash as he pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

 _Oshawott, The Sea Otter Pokemon. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing._

 _Tepig, The Fire Pig Pokémon. It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead._

 _Snivy, The Grass Snake Pokemon. Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands._

"I'll leave it up to you guys to decide who gets to choose first," said Professor Juniper with a chuckle at the group's reaction to the awesome Pokemon.

"Hmm," murmured Cheren in interest. "So that's Snivy, huh. I think I'll choose-"

"Forget Tepig!," interrupted Bianca. "I choose the adorable Oshawott, and Cheren gets Snivy!"

"What?!," shouted Cheren. "Why do you get to choose my Pokemon. … _Ah well, at least I got the starter that I wanted._

"And that leaves-," began Bianca before being interrupted by Zale.

"-That leaves me with Tepig," said Zale calmly.

Before Zale could reach and take Tepig's Pokeball he was interrupted by Ash.

"Wait," said Ash. "If Zale chooses Tepig then what does that leave Hilda with?"

Zale stopped in his tracks as everyone turned to look at Hilda in concern. _Crap. I can't be seen as terrible person in front of these kids. I won't be able to get close to them._

"Yeah," said Bianca curiously. "What does Hilda get?"

"Hmm," said Ash

"I wonder…," said Cheren.

"Wait!," shouted Zale in midst of the turmoil. "I don't need another-"

"Take it," interjected Professor Juniper calmly. "Hilda was just one second too late. I'm afraid that she'll have to wait until next year. Tepig seems really psyched to go on a journey with you Zale…"

 _Odd_ , thought Zale. _I honestly doubt that she really wants to get rid of Tepig. It also shouldn't matter to Tepig whether or not I choose it. From my knowledge Starter Pokemon are raised in a secluded and secret part of the region. In that secret area Starter Pokemon are raised to be loyal to whoever takes them as their starter. But hey, it's a free Pokemon. I'll take it. Still though, it's a shame. If the girl had been able to travel this year then she could have gotten close to Ash. What a waste of a potential tool…_

Zale sighed. "Sorry Hilda." "I really am sorry that you couldn't travel this year, but Tepig… somehow seems to be taking a liking to me at first sight.

At the sound of those words, Hilda's eyes widened in shock as she dropped down to the floor. She had been so close! She could have traveled and proved everyone wrong! But no. Of course there always had to be an obstacle standing in front of her. Why? Why did this have to happen?!

XXX

"Leave me alone," cried a brown haired girl who sat on the grass with tears flowing down her face.

"Leave you alone?," asked a brown haired boy, rhetorically as he turned to two other boys with black hair. "Should we?"

The other two boys shook their heads, and grinned evilly.

"I thought so," said the brown haired boy with a smirk before walking around the girl and pulling her brown ponytail.

"OW STOP," cried Hilda in pain. "YOU BETTER STOP BECAUSE ONCE I START TRAVELLING I'M GONNA BECOME THE BEST THERE EVER WAS! I'LL BECOME A POKEMON MASTER!"

"Give me a break," said one of the black haired boys. "You? Pokemon Master? What a joke! With the grades you have in school, you'll probably get last place in the Pokemon League! You're useless!"

The Brown haired boy began to pull harder. "That's right." You're nothing but useless, pathetic, and weak!"

"Stop!," yelled Hilda in pain.

"SHUT UP," yelled the brown haired boy as he pulled harder.

All Hilda could do was cry in pain as her agony was followed by laughter.

XXX

"I-I can't travel," said Hilda in shock. "I can't follow my dream…"

"Professor Juniper there has to be something that you can do!," said Ash. "Please! It doesn't have to be an official starter! Anything will do. Hilda just wants to see the world!"

"That's right!," exclaimed Cheren as he stepped forwards. "Anything will do! If you have an extra Pokemon then please! Please let Hilda follow her dream! I can't follow my dreams, knowing that my best friend is missing out on the chance to follow her dreams!"

"Cheren…," muttered Hilda in a hopeful tone. Maybe all hope wasn't lost yet. It didn't matter whether or not she had an unofficial starter, she just wanted to see the world. And maybe… Just maybe she would have a chance at long last!

"Hmm," pondered Professor Juniper. "Well I do have another Pokemon left…"

"What is it?," said Hilda hopefully.

"You'll see," said Professor Juniper as she thought intensely. "I must warn you this Pokemon is quite rare and some trainers will probably try to steal it due to the rarity. Not to mention that this Pokemon isn't exactly fond of humans, so it is pretty difficult to control…"

"I'll take it!," exclaimed Hilda.

"Okay," said Professor Juniper as she reached into pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. "Don't say I didn't warn you though."

"I don't care," said Hilda. "I just want to go on a journey like my friends!"

Ash smiled at Hilda as Pikachu stretched it's arms. "Man this really brings me back…"

'Yeah,' said Pikachu. 'This reminds me about how you were a total noob back then.'

"Oh shut up Pikachu…," Ash said playfully. Pikachu wasn't lying though. He had to admit when he thought back to his Kanto journey, he couldn't help but wonder why he was so stupid back then. He was unexperienced, lazy, and a total noob. Not to mention the fact that he had earned half of his badges through favors.

Hilda could have sworn that she heard Professor Juniper mutter, "Here we go again…" before throwing the Pokeball into the air as an adorable puppy like pokemon came out of it's Pokeball. The Pokemon had silky brown fur, a tan mane, and puppy like eyes that would sparkle as the ears flowed while the Pokemon danced elegantly.

"Vee," went the puppy like Pokemon.

Hilda couldn't believe what she was seeing. All she could do was gape in astonishment and wonder how Professor Juniper managed to get her hands on Such a rare Pokemon. This Pokemon was not native to Unova. It was an insanely rare Pokemon even it's home region, Kanto.

It was an Eevee.

 **A/N: Hilda ended up getting an Eevee. Who could have guessed? Such an adorable Pokemon. I don't know why, but I felt like that this would be the best starter for Hilda. If you are disapointed by the fact that Hilda didn't get an original Unova Starter, then don't worry because Hilda is getting one very soon. As a matter of fact she ends up getting one in Accumula Town. I won't say who though since that would ruin the surprise. In Chapter 4 Hilda and Ash will make their way to Route 1 and explore the route.**


	5. Chapter 4: Shadows and Dreams

Pokemon Black and White: The Ideal For Unova

Season 1: Ideals

 _Telepathy/Thoughts_

'' - Pokespeech

Chapter 4: Shadows and Dreams

 **A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to all of those who favorited my story or are currently following me on fanfic. Currently I have gotten over 500 views on my story. I just wanted to say thanks to all who have supported me! Also don't forget to review. And that's enough about me, so let's start our next chapter.**

Ash sat still on the the fragile blades of grass as the sun rose. As the sun rose his eyelids remained shut, for he didn't want to be disturbed by the new dawn of an adventure. He wanted peace. He wanted time to practice his aura, but like most times his excitement got the better of him. If there was one thing he wanted to learn in his Unova journey, it was patience. He needed Patience, to train, and slow down so that he could enjoy other forms of excitement besides battling. He wanted to live, and be alive. He wanted this journey to be a journey to remember. He didn't want to rush like he did in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. He simply wanted to take his time…

But, that didn't matter right now. Right now, Ash was busy practicing his aura as he tried to stabilize his aura flow. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find the correct flow with his aura, but he wouldn't give up. He may not have patience, but he had perseverance. Would he give up? No! He would never ever give up until the very end.

With the newfound perseverance Ash managed to find it. Ash had managed to finally grasp his aura after an two whole hours. At long last, he had managed to seize and control his aura.

As Ash channeled his aura he began to feel at ease. There was something so relaxing, and soothing about such a calm aura. It was almost hypnotizing. He would know because Ash slowly felt himself slipping away from reality, and into a place of happiness. He was in a dream.

XXX

"Pikachu use Thunder and launch it at Swellow!," Shouted Ash. "Swellow blurr!"

Pikachu launched at lightning fast Thunder attack at Swellow, but before the attack hit Swellow, the Flying Type used a form of complex movements at an extreme speed as it darted to the side an underneath the attack.

'Really Pikachu?,' said Swellow tauntingly. 'Is that the best you could do?'

Pikachu snorted in response as sparks emanated from his cheeks. 'Yeah, that was obviously my best attack.' 'I was trying so hard… NOT! EAT THUNDER YOU PIECE OFF-'

'HELP,' cried a voice. 'SAVE ME!'

Before Pikachu could launch another Thunder attack, he soon stopped his attack once he heard the cry that was calling for help.

'Umm,' said Swellow as he looked at his trainer for an explanation. 'What was that sound?'

"I'm not sure," said Ash as he began to run in the direction of the voice. "Only one way to find out."

'Let's go,' said Pikachu with concern. 'You know how reckless our trainer is? Right?'

Swellow rolled his eyes as he kept on started to fly away and follow Ash and said, 'Of course I do.'

As Ash kept on running he began to find himself in a grove of trees which seemed to cast a shadow over himself and his Pokemon. As the shadows swayed, and light began to filter through, the cry for help would become softer. As the shadows loomed over, the cry for help would be louder and bolder in desparation in order to free itself from the darkness that the shadows casted.

 _I have to hurry_ , thought Ash as he ran. _I must be faster!_

With every second passing by, Ash grew more desperate. Oh how he prayed that he could be faster, and stronger. If only he was faster…

Spurred by Ash's desparation, a new feeling began to from within himself. Only it wasn't like any other feeling Ash had felt before. The new feeling was a feeling of awakening. The new feeling seemed to transcend beyond anything else in the world. Ash felt as if he reached a new level of happiness, of awakening. He felt a Euphoria. A blue euphoria.

As Ash embraced the blue euphoria with joy, intense blue waves of energy began to emanate from him. The waves of energy were vibrant and pure.

Ash then began to run faster than he ever had. It almost felt as if he was flying, and then he was there in blur. He was at the source of the voice where he saw a badly beaten Lucario who had white fur and red eyes rather than the traditional blue fur that a Lucario had. Next to the Lucario were two men with with black uniforms that held the letter "R" on them.

Ash at hat moment felt something hot. He felt something that rising. He felt anger. Pure anger. Who could be so cruel to an innocent. Pokemon. Then again, having recognized the black uniforms, of course it was Team Rocket. Honestly Ash felt like he had enough of these guys, and he would make sure that they would never ever hurt another Pokemon!

"Leave that Lucario alone!," shouted Ash with pure hatred towards the Team Rocket Grunts.

"The two grunts turned around and smirked once they saw that an insolent child was trying to play hero like all of their other victims. "Leave that Lucario alone or what?" "You'll turn me into the cops? Oh I'm so scared."

Ash took another step forward as his eyes glowed a dark blue while waves of energy emanated from himself. "I said, leave that Lucario alone!"

The two men took a step back, feeling intimidated by just mere child. Just what was so threatening about this boy? Why didn't he happen to be another one of their victims who they could easily overpower?

"No, huh?," asked Ash rhetorically as he charged forward and punched one of the grunts in the gut, knocking the grunts unconscious.

The other grunt backed up with color draining from his face. "Just what are you?" "A freak?!"

Ash didn't reply and knocked out the other grunt with a single punch in the face.

'Wow,' said Pikachu. 'Who knew that Ash could be so… cool like that?'

'I'm more curious about what that kid eats for breakfast…,' murmured Swellow.

'Agreed,' muttered Pikachu quietly.

Ash began to step forwards as he raised his leg. "Harming an innocent Pokemon?! Just how low can you guys get? I'm not done with you! I'll finish you so that you'll never hurt anyone else!"

Before Ash could step on the grunt, he was quickly halted by a voice next to him.

 _Enough_ , said a voice telepathically.

All of a sudden Ash's aura suddenly dispersed at the command. "W-Who said that?"

 _I did_ , said the voice. _Do not worry about them. Judgement will be passed down by Father Arceus._

Ash then turned around and saw that the badly beaten white Lucario was no longer bruised or scarred. The white Lucario didn't even have a single scratch on it.

"W-Who are you?," asked Ash in a state of pure shock.

 _You may call me Ryura,_ said Ryura as the Lucario charged up some energy in his palm. _Forgive me friend, but it must be done. For Father Arceus!_

Ryura then put his palm over Ash's heart. _I bless you with a parting gift on behalf of Father Arceus._

At that moment Ash began to feel a stinging pain and he fell down to the ground. "What did you do… to me…?"

 _Forgive me, Chosen one,_ said Ryura before he vanished in thin air.

'ASH,' Shouted Pikachu and Swellow in unision with pained looks in their eyes. 'Ash! Ash.. answer us… ASH!'

XXX

Suddenly Ash woke up, gasping for air! "Huh, it that dream again…" "It's so strange. Why do I keep on remembering how I got my aura. Do I have some sort of connection with this "Ryura." Ah, anyhow I should go back inside. I don't want others to notice that I was gone…"

'Ash?,' asked Pikachu as he stopped meditating as well. 'Is everything alright?'

"Yes Pikachu," replied Ash stood up and began walking. "Everything is fine. I just had that strange dream again for some reason. Let's go back inside."

'Whatever you say Ash,' said Pikachu with a sigh. 'I just hope that you're alright.' It really pained him to see that Ash had to keep on having that weird dream. It scared him how Ash would cry out in the middle of the night and be shaky afterwards like he had experienced some form of torture.

Ash sighed. "I'm fine Pikachu." "Let's just go back inside."

In a dark cave many Woobat hung from the ceiling, sleeping in the midst of evil as three peculiar Team Rocket agents sat in a cave, in front of a computer talking to someone. On of them had a bluish purple hair, green eyes, and the traditional Team Rocket Uniform. The second one had Scarlet red hair and green eyes as well. The third one was a Meowth with no clothing that signaled that he was apart of Team Rocket.

"Do I make myself clear?," boomed a man's voice with irritation. "What ever you do, do not confront Ash Ketchum in any way possible. Just avoid him, and steal another trainer's Pokemon. Near Nuvema Town there should be plently of victims in the area because many trainers there happen to be rookies."

"Yes boss," said the red haired agent. "We won't try to steal the twerp's Pikachu."

"Good," said the Team Rocket Boss in a pleased tone. "On a further note, you won't be able to use any of your other Pokemon that you've caught. You see, in Unova foreign Pokemon are more Likely to attract more attention because of the rarity of foreign Pokemon. For example even a single Rattata would be insanely rare in Unova."

"We understand," said the blue haired agent, depressed at the fact that he couldn't use any of his other Pokemon and about the fact that the boss had prevented himself and the other two agents from achieving their goal: To steal the Twerp's Pikachu.

"You are dismissed," said the man as the screen turned black.

After a few moments of silence, Meowth decided to speak up. "Guys I know that the boss told us not to catch the Twerp's Pikachu, but I think we should."

"Why?," asked the red haired Team Rocket agent in annoyance. "Give me one reason as to why we should defy the boss!"

"Yeah!," said the blue haired agent in agreement.

"Jessie look at me," said Meowth as he gestured towards the red haired woman. "James you as well," added Meowth as he looked in the blue haired agent's direction.

"I'm listening Meowth," said Jessie curiously. If there was one thing interesting about Meowth, it was the fact that this Pokemon was constantly able to think up creative schemes on the fly. She could remember the good times when they had actually been successful in stealing Pokemon. The strategies that were created by Meowth would always throw off other trainers and cause confusion and panic as Team Rocket won. This hadn't changed even when the Twerps' came along. It was only the fact that somehow the Twerps' were able to constantly find flaws in their plans.

"You see I think that this is a test made by the boss," said Meowth.

"A test?," said James curiously. "What kind of test?"

"The boss is testing whether or not we can decide what's best for Team Rocket even if it goes against his orders," said Meowth. "If we're able to make decisions on our own then it'll show him that he can depend on us to decide what's best for Team Rocket.

"It does make sense!," exclaimed Jessie. "The boss is practically baiting us!"

"I love the way how reverse psychology works!," exclaimed James.

Unfortunately for the Team Rocket Trio, outside the cave stood a teenage boy with black hair and wild silver eyes, laughing. The tips of his hair were died a faint electrical blue. He also wore a red vest like jacket that was unzipped and had multiple slots for Pokeballs. Underneath the jacket was the standard Team Rocket Uniform shirt which had a bright red "R." He also wore the stnadard Team Rocket black pants.

"I know Giovanni told me that the trio was stupid, but this is just on a whole other level of stupidity," chuckled Zale. "Still though how did they actually manage to interpret a hidden message that did not exist. That Meowth is smart though. The boss is testing them. However the test is merely testing their obedience as Team Rocket agents. It's a shame though, that Meowth actually did have potential. To bad that Meowth is missused… Ah. Anyways what does it matter? I'll leave it up to them to enjoy their last week or so of freedom."

Zale then began to walk away, fading into the further distance so that no one could see him. He was okay with that though. He had been living like that his entire life and it would stay that way. He had been living in a world where no one could see him. He had been living in a world where he could steal, and take without anyone caring. He had been living in the shadows since he was born into the world. But, he didn't care. At least he was alive. At least he had a life worth living.

 **A/N: Pretty good chapter right. I know I said that Hilda and Ash will be traveling to Route 1 in this chapter, but there were a few things I needed to take care off like introducing Jessie, James, and Meowth into the story or the aura moment. I think the chapter turned out pretty good overall though. It was definitely an exciting chapter despite being a transition chapter. I promise next time we will get to Route 1 which should only take one chapter. After that we'll be in Accumula Town, and that is where things get interesting. I have two chapters planned for Accumula Town so far. Right now I'm just approximating what could happen in the next few chapters. I also promise that there will be no filler unless it contributes to the plot somehow. Anyways it's Q/A time.**

 **Q:** _I'm looking forward to next chapter this is looking really interesting and please add more ash x Hilda moments I love to see these two grow very close to each other to the point where they want to become more than friends and I may not know when yet but ash should definitely ask Hilda out on a date when the time is right it makes sense if the boy asks the girl out_

 **A: I'm glad you're enjoying it. I have a small sweet scene planned out for Ash and Hilda next chapter. Also just curious what do you mean by AshxHilda moments? If you mean them dating, having fun, sharing secrets, some kisses then this is for you. If you mean long descriptive make out sessions then this isn't for you. I want them to grow as friends and become something more rather than have long descriptive moments of them making out. This is Pokemon.**

 **Q:** _You should have ash catch a axew, blitzle, zorua, sawsbuck, beartic, joltik, and a shiny deino._

 **A: I already have plans for Ash to catch some of those Pokemon, but not all. I won't say which ones though.**


	6. Chapter 5: Trails of Light

Pokemon Black and White: The Ideal For Unova

Season 1: Ideals

 _Telepathy/Thoughts_

'' - Pokespeech

 **A/N: Hi guys. This chapter took a long time to write. I'd say that this is my longest chapter so far. Anyhow this is the Route 1 chapter I've promised you guys. Next Chapter we go to Accumula Town and see one of my favorite scenes for BW1. In Accumula Town we'll also have the Battle Club episode(probably the only filler I'll ever do unless it's relevant.) However Ash is not getting three starters in Unova. Overall the only reason they gave him so many starters was for marketing, so yeah. Ash will be getting one starter from Unova. I won't say who though. Also don't get your hopes up for Hilda. She's not getting Tepig because Zale has one, but she will get a traditional Unova Starter at the Battle Club. Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5: Trails of Light

Many challenge fate. Many strive to triumph and overcome the challenges that fate throws at you. But, when you try to overcome fate you won't be able to win. Fate will always win and decide your place in the world. Fate is a cursed bestowed upon others. It leaves no choice or freedom to do what oneself wants. Fate is punishment for trying to choose your own path. Fate will carve the path that you were born into.

 _No_ , thought N. _I won't let that happen. I'll overcome fate. I'll show others the truth of the world! Only then will I rest with my friends. Only then will I be truly happy!_

N was pulled out of his thoughts when a man with white hair and a burgundy colored hat appeared. The man also had a cloak that appeared to be the same color. The only difference was the gold outlining the robe. And the small shield like amulet that held the cloak together. The amulet was a mundane white with a blue letter P engraved on it.

"Giallo what do you want?," asked N.

"Ghetsis has told me to relay a message to you," replied Giallo.

"What is this message," asked N curiously.

"He told me to help you get ready for our expedition to Accumula Town."

"I see," said N before taking a deep breath. "Let us go then," he added before walking away.

"Yes Lord N," replied the sage as he flashed a smile.

* * *

"Watch out Unova!," yelled a girl at the top of a hill. "Because… I'M GOING TO BE THE VERY BEST THERE EVER WAS!"

"Uhh… was that necessary?," asked Ash with a sweatdrop. Ash being an overly enthusiastic boy was very hyper at times, so he did do some pretty crazy and well unique things. But, right now he just might have met his match. It had also seemed that the girl was very hyper as well: Maybe even more hyper than he ever was. "Please don't tell me that I was like this when I was younger. If so then thank Arceus that I matured…"

Pikachu rolled his eyes. 'sh?' 'Mature? Nah, I must be hearing things.'

Ash glared at Pikachu before the electric mouse put on an innocent look. Despite not being able to understand Pokemon, he had a really good idea about what his friend was saying due to the tone of his "friend."

Hilda turned around and gave him an incredulous look. "It's absolutely necessary!" "Are you crazy or something? When I was little I promised myself that I would become the very best, so that everyone would respect me. So by expressing my thoughts like this I can finally this out of my system."

Ash walked towards Hilda and stood by her on top of the hill. "I understand how you feel." "Ever since I was little I've always wanted to be the best. I wanted this so I could mainly prove my childhood rival Gary wrong. I wanted to show him that I was strong like him. I also did it so he would stop calling me 'Ashy Boy.'"

Hilda broke into laughter. _Why do I feel like this is going to be so much fun? He's so much like me… if I'm correct then he'll also be pretty hotheaded._

"What's so funny?," asked Ash curiously.

"Oh it's nothing Ash," giggled Hilda. "Or should I say… Ashy boy!"

A look of horror flashed on Ash's face. "Don't you dare think about it!"

"Think about what Ashy boy?," asked the girl mischievously before breaking into a run.

"You'll pay for that!," Ash screamed as he ran after Hilda.

Unbeknownst to the the two trainers from afar a certain trio happened to be watching them.

"Well well," said Jessie with a smile as she hid in the bushes with binoculars strapped to her face. "Look at what we have here: The world's most powerful Pikachu and the twerp."

"Not to mention the new twerp!," said James out of the blue.

"When ever there's a new twerp powerful Pokemon are nearby if not owned by the twerp already!," interjected an excited Meowth.

"Meowth you were right," said James with fire in his eyes. "I love reverse psychology now!"

"Yes!," exclaimed Jessie with glee. "By defying the boss we will transverse through the bounds of time and space as we leap into glory.

"Dat's right," said the Meowth as he raised his fist in the air, grinning mischievously before the two fellow Team Rocket agents also raised their hands and spoke.

"We'll be the best Team Rocket agents in history!"

"Wobbuffet," said a blue Pokemon in agreement as he popped out of his Pokeball.

Just then the trio stopped in their tracks when they heard a cry of pain.

* * *

"You won't get away Scolipede!," shouted Zale before adding, "You'll be a great servant for Team Rocket's cause."

'Fat chance human!,' growled the Megapede pokemon as he struggled to get up.

Zale smirked before enlarging an Ultra Ball. "Oh sorry it seems that your odds don't look so good, so I'd rather not hurt you." "Now if you'll just give up you can take it easy in exchange for your will."

'How may times do I have to say this human?,' said Scolipede, struggling to stand up as he charged up a Megahorn. 'I'd rather die before joining scum like you!'

Zale just shook his head and sadistically smiled before gesturing to his sneasel who stood beside him. "Sneasel if you would please calm down this Pokemon by using Ice Shard."

As the Scolipede stood it could barely maintain it's stance and attack. _Why? Why do I bother fighting? Is it because of the evil aura this human gives off? No he can't have such a strong aura? This aura is abnormal somehow. It's almost godlike, cold, and demanding. How could a human child have an aura like that? Well no matter how he has such a strong aura I must not lose my freedom!_

With desperation the Scolipede ran and ran as he felt the rush of adrenaline kick in. _I-I must not lose to a filthy human!_

To this Zale grinned. He grinned at the Megapede Pokemon's desparation and it's pitiful attempt to avoid the life that fate had chosen for him. He laughed at how Scolipede resisted a life of slavery, evil, and torture. He smirked at how feisty the Scolipede was. _It's a shame. Why does everyone make things harder than it needs to be? They should stop whining and accept their fate. If I could do it then a stupid Pokemon could as well. Ah well time to get my first Unova capture._

"Sneasel," said Zale calmly. "Do it now."

Sneasel laughed wickedly before saying, 'Yes Master Zale.'

At that moment multiple shards of ice flew and crashed into Scolipede's tired body as he cried in agony before the malicious human threw an Ultra Ball greedily. _Mama I-I'm sorry. I got caught like you and dad. From the looks of it I probably got stuck with someone who doesn't care for my wellbeing._

The ball then hit the Scolipede causing it to be sucks inside while the Pokeball pinged.

The human then smiled and picked up the Pokeball. "Scolipede is mine."

The Team Rocket Trio's reactions were shocked to say the least. Not once in their career as criminals have they seen anyone act that way before.

"H-How could anyone be so cruel," said Jessie in horror as he hid in a nearby bush.

"Dat's one scary twerp," said Meowth with a look of disbelief.

"I'll say," James agreed in equal shock.

* * *

"Wow Ash," siad Hilda in joy as she continued to scan multiple Pokemon with her Pokedex. "Look at all of the Pokemon!"

Ash looked around and said, "Seems that Unova has lot's of diverse Pokemon."

"Yep," said Hilda. "And I'm going to meet all of them!"

Hilda was soon interrupted when she felt something tug on her leg and gave her a nice soft lick.

"Eep!," said Hilda as she jumped back with a startled expression on her face. "Go away you pest!" Her attitude changed when she saw that the one tugging her leg was just an adorable Lillipup.

'Why is it that no one wants to play with me,' said Lillipup as he began to walk away dejectedly.

"O-Oh Lillipup I'm so sorry," said Hilda as she ran after it, feeling sorry for the rejected Lillipup. "I didn't mean to call you that. I was only surprised the tug."

'You mean it?!,' asked the Lillipup excitedly.

"O-Of course I mean it," said Hilda, flinching at the drastic change in the Lillipup's behavior. "What can I do in order to make it up to you?"

'Hmm,' pondered Lillipup before running back a few spaces and getting into a battle position. 'Well you can play with me if you really wanted to make it up to me!'

"Huh," said Hilda in confusion.

"Hilda I think that Lillipup wants to battle you," interjected Ash. "Also why not make this Lillipup your first catch?"

"I don't know," said Hilda as her head hung low. "This will be my first actual battle."

"You'll do fine," said Ash confidently. "I know you will!"

"Gotcha," said Hilda as she unclipped a Pokeball from her belt and threw it up into the air. "Eevee go!"

'Huh?," asked Eevee curiously. 'Where am I?'

'Oh,' said the Lillipup with a spark of eagerness in his eyes before giving a nerve racking smile. 'You must be my new playmate. Yay!'

"Uhh…," said Eevee shyly as she backed up. _Can I really do it? This is my first actual battle…_

"Eevee," said Hilda calmly. "Just relax and I know you do great."

'I hope so…,' mumbled Eevee before getting into a battle stance.

"Eevee first off let's see what moves you have?," said Hilda as she scanned Eevee with her Pokedex. _I can't believe I forgot to scan Eevee… I'll have to remember to scan my Pokemon next time before it becomes a habit._

 _This Eevee is female and belongs to you. The moves it currently knows are: Tackle, Sand Attack, Helping Hand, and Covet. Egg Moves: Yawn(Locked), Stored Power(Locked), Detect(Locked), and Wish(Unlocked)_

"That's a nice set of moves Eevee," grinned Hilda.

'Really?,' asked Eevee with stars in it's eyes.

'I don't mean to be rude but can we please play now,' said Lillipup with a yawn.

"Alright Eevee start things off with a Tackle!"

To Hilda's surprise the Lillipup merely dodged and hit Eevee back with a hard Tackle.

'Oww,' moaned Eevee. 'You'll pay for that.'

'Sure,' grinned Lillipup as he used Leer in an attempt to make it's playmate cower in fear.

"Hilda," said Ash. "In a battle the opponent will try to best you by using tricky techniques and status moves. You have to work around Lillipup's maneuvers!"

 _Ash is right_ , thought Hilda. _I have to think of a strategy but what? Hmm maybe that could work…_ "Eevee use Sand Attack to blind Lillipup and use Tackle once more."

'Wah,' said Lillipup after getting slammed back into a tree. 'I have sand in my eyes. Stop being such an abusive playmate!' _Wait maybe I could eat that oran berry I got from earlier._

"Eevee use covet, and stop that Lillipup from eating the oran berry, and follow this up with another Tackle attack!"

Eevee quickly snatched the oran berry away from Lillipup, but before hitting the Lillipup she smirked at Lillipup's reaction which was shocked to say the least with it's eyes wide open.

'That was not… fun,' groaned Lillipup in pain before falling to the ground.

"Pokeball go," shouted Hilda before tossing it at Lillipup and securing a dinging sound.

Hilda grabbed the Pokeball and held it in the air. "I caught a Lillipup!" "Oh Eevee feel free to eat the oran berry if you want."

"Hmm," said Eevee taking a bite out of the berry. "It's not bad."

"Congrats Hilda," said Ash. "But there's a slight problem."

"What is it?," asked Hilda.

"You're supposed to do it like this!," exclaimed Ash before doing a heroic pose and jumping up in the air with a spare Pokeball.

"…," was Hilda's reply.

"Hilda?," asked Ash. "What's wrong?"

"…You've got to be joking if you think that I'm going to do a pose like that," sweat dropped Hilda.

"What's so bad about this pose?," questioned Ash . "Give it try!"

"N-No," said Hilda as she tried to contain her laughter. "Please stop."

"Give it a try!"

"No."

"Just try it!"

"Never."

"Please…"

"A million times no."

"I think you mean a million times yes!"

Hilda could barely contain her laughter and so she let it out. She let out the joy and in response Assh laughed as well. They kept on laughing until a certain someone's stomach happened to rumble.

"I think someone's hungry," Hilda teased.

"Am not," pouted Ash.

"Ah well that's a shame because I have some lovely sandwiches that I would love to share with someone~," said Hilda with a sly smile as she pulled out sandwiches from her purse that were wrapped nicely in a box.

Finally Ash couldn't take it anymore when Hilda opened the box. In the box were sandwiches of many kinds. There were multiple berry sandwiches ranging from Oran to Cheri berries. "Alright, alright I give up." "I'm hungry. I admit it."

"Aha," said Hilda. "I knew it. You can have some once you prepare the Pokemon food."

"Alright!," exclaimed Ash before searching his bag for the Pokemon food until he realized something. He had forgot to bring Pokemon food…

"Ash is everything okay," said Hilda curiously peering over his shoulder in interest.

"Uhh not exactly," said Ash with nervous laughter. "You see I kind of forgot to pack some Pokemon food…"

"Ash!," exclaimed Hilda with an incredulous look. "…You've traveled for nearly four years. How could you forget something so simple?"

"It was an accident!," exclaimed Ash. "I swear! I-I make it up to you by finding berries for the Pokemon to eat," Ash added before running off in search of berries.

Hilda sighed before turning over to Eevee. "Looks like we'll have to wait."

* * *

"Ugh," groaned James. "When are we going to finally catch a Pokemon. Whenever we try, we fail. Couldn't the boss have just loaned us some Pokemon so that we can catch them easily?"

"Well to be fair," began Meowth. "He probably sees us as useless so he won't even bother handing us any Pokemon."

"Shut up Meowth," hissed Jessie. "If it weren't for your stupid idea we wouldn't be in some stupid cave. Why can't we use technology like all of the other Team Rocket members?"

"Because we're broke," said Meowth angrily. "If you hadn't spent all of our savings on fashion designer clothes maybe we could afford decent technology besides our balloon!"

"Why you-," began Jessie before getting cut off James.

"Stop it you two," said James hurriedly. "Beside do you hear that. I think we might finally be able to catch another Pokemon besides your Wobbuffet, Jessie."

"Now dat I think 'bout it," said Meowth. "I do hear chattering of some sort."

"Meowth is right!," said Jessie with glee. "We'll finally catch another Pokemon for Team Rocket!"

"Yay," said James.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Meowth quickly. "Now we should start setting up traps in order to catch a new Pokemon.

XXX

"Now where are those berries?," asked Ash as he wandered around.

'You should have been responsible and bought Pokemon food before we left Nuvema Town,' sighed Pikachu.

"Look Pikachu I'm sorry okay?," said Ash. "I'm sorry that I happen to forget once in a while."

Pikachu rolled his eyes and took a few steps forward until he noticed a oran bush and pointed frantically at the direction of the bush.

"Huh?," asked Ash. "What is it Pikachu? Oh wait are those oran bushes? Way to go Pikachu!," Ash added before he ran off to the bush.

"Alright these Oran berries should-," Ash was cut off by a gray dove like Pokemon charging at him with a Wing Attack!

'Ash!,' exclaimed Pikachu before firing a Thunderbolt at the dove like Pokemon. 'What were you think charging in blindly like that?! This could have been someone else's territory such as this annoying dove right here!'

The dove Pokemon gave a menacing glare at Pikachu. 'Why are you protecting this human?!'

'I'm protecting him because he's my friend!,' yelled Pikachu as it's cheeks sparked. 'Now tell me why you attacked my friend for no apparent reason. What did he do to you?'

'Humans are bad,' shouted the dove, trying to resist the paralysis. 'So many of my friends were captured by humans, and I never saw them again. Not to mention my best friend Nightcrawler the Scolipede was captured by another human today! I would know because I witnessed it. An now this human is trying to pick clean one of my food sources.'

'Not all humans are bad,' argued the Pikachu. 'My best friend has proven time and time again that he doesn't have single bad bone in his body.'

'Speak for yourself,' said the dove before collapsing.

"Ugh," moaned Ash. "That Wing Attack really hit me hard. Pikachu are you alright?"

"Your Pikachu's fine," said a familiar voice.

"Huh?," asked Ash as he got up only to a figure with silver eyes approaching him.

"I saw everything that happened and your Pikachu single handedly took out the attacker," said Zale.

"Oh hi Zale," said Ash. "What are you doing here and where is the one that attacked me?"

"I'm just casually traveling through Route 1," replied Zale. "Also your attacker happened to be a Pidove. My guess is that it was probably mad at you for trying to steal one of it's food sources. But that's enough about me, what are you doing here?"

"You see," began Ash as he went into details about how he forgot to buy Pokemon food in Nuvema Town.

"Ash," said Zale disapprovingly. "You've been a trainer for four years. How could you forget?!"

"Because we all make mistakes sometimes," said Ash as he picked some of the Oran berries from the bush. "This amount of berries should do," he added as he counted the Oran berries in his hand.

Zale shook his head and sighed. "Whatever we should probably head back now that you have everything."

"Wait hold on one second," muttered Ash.

"What?," asked Zale. "Do you need more berries or something?"

"No it's no that," stated Ash. "I need to help this Pidove."

"Why?," asked Zale. "It tried to hurt you, so why would you help it?"

"Even though it hurt me I know it wasn't malicious," said Ash. "Pidove probably doesn't trust humans. I want to show Pidove that not all humans are bad. Plus we can't just leave Pidove out here; this Pokemon is injured and would probably be easy prey. That's horrible. I can't just leave it to suffer such a cruel fate!"

"Hmm," said Zale. "How interesting. You truly are unique. Many trainers aren't like you. Some trainers only care about themselves. They wouldn't even bother to help someone else's Pokemon, let alone a wild Pokemon."

"I know," said Ash. "But I'm not like them."

"I know," smiled Zale. "Just saying."

"Alright then," said Ash, throwing a Pokeball at the Pidove. "Pokeball go!

Zale then began to walk away until he stopped in his tracks. _This is odd. The auras aren't calm. The Earth seems upset. An aura is crying distress. This aura belongs to Hilda. wait but if her aura is panicking then… Oh this is not good!_

"Zale?," asked Ash as he picked up Pidove's Pokeball.

"Ash Hilda is in serious danger!," exclaimed Zale.

* * *

"No!," Hilda cried. "Give Eevee back you clowns!"

"Why should we?," sneered Jessie as she held an Eevee in cage from afar in an all familiar Meowth balloon.

"Yeah," said Meowth Proudly. "Eevee belongs to us now twerp!"

'Hilda!,' cried the Eevee. 'Please don't let me go!'

At that moment Hilda gave up as she sunk to the ground. She had just let her Eevee get taken away from her on her first official day as a trainer. And she only had one Pokemon to fight with, but unfortunately the Lillipup that she had caught earlier was unable to battle. She was utterly pathetic and weak. She couldn't do anything as she saw her Eevee get taken away from her. "I-I'm weak."

"Aww I feel so bad for her," said Jessie mockingly. "Maybe we should give the twerp back her Eevee. What do you guys think?"

"Nope," said James. "Eevee now belongs to Team Rocket and will now live out her life as a Team Rocket Pokemon!"

Meowth began to laugh maniacally in response. Oh how good it felt to actually win for once. "You know I'm happy that we didn't run into that Pikachu this time." "Look at how things are turning out."

"Fair Point," said James with glee. "We should do this more often. Then maybe we'll earn the respect from the boss!"

"Wobbuffet," said Wobuffet after he popped out of Jessie's Pokeball.

Hilda grit her teeth. She was useless and here she was listening to a trio of idiots rambling on about who they would be praised by this "boss" character once they handed him her Eevee. It infuriated her that there were others who took joy in ruining the lives of others and so she prayed. She prayed for a miracle. She wanted Ash to come and help her defeat theses idiots. And luckily enough a miracle happened.

"Hilda!," shouted Ash as he ran alongside with Zale and Pikachu. "Hilda are you alright?"

"Ash," said Hilda with hope in her eyes. "I'm fine but please get back Eevee! She was stolen by those idiots up there!"

"Idiots," repeated James angrily.

"How rude," Jessie snapped.

"Yeah," added Meowth. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"That's right," said Jessieas Jessie threw a Pokeball into the air. "Woobat use Air Slash to weaken the Pikachu for capture!"

'Yes Master,' said the Woobat as she charged up an Air Slash.

"I'll have you know that my parents did teach me manners," said Hilda.

"And at least her parents take care of her!," shouted Ash as Pikachu launched a thunderbolt at Team Rocket.

As the thunderbolt launched into the sky and hit the the hot air balloon, but mysteriously the ballon came out along with the trio, unharmed.

"Why you go blasting off like all of those other times?," asked Ash.

"It's because this time we learned from our past mistake," said Jessie. "We made our Team Rocket Uniforms specially tailored and remade so that their now shockproof."

"We also went through the trouble of making the entire Meowth balloon shockproof as well so that your Pikachu annoying Electric Type attacks can't do anything," James added.

"Enough yappin'," said Meowth. "Let's hurry up and capture that Pikachu."

"Right," said Jessie in agreement. "Woobat use Air Slash now!"

"Of course Master," grinned Woobat as her wings began to become like blades and cut through the air creating a wind blade.

"Pikachu counter it with Thunderbolt," said Ash after the two attack collided and caused an explosion in the sky.

Before either trainer could give another command they both heard the sound of a Pokeball opening and a voice saying: "Sneasel stay calm and relax your aura. Then use Ice Shard to knock out the Woobat and burst that balloon."

It was only a matter of seconds until Woobat was easily knocked out and the remaining ice was heading towards the balloon. The trio could only gape in fear until Meowth began to mutter, "Why do I feel so nostalgic?"

The ice soared through the balloon causing a hole to be created as air flew freely from from the hole while the balloon began to spin and spin until the Team Rocket Trio was launched into the sky.

"Ugh why must we always blast off," pouted Jessie.

"Maybe we should just quit Team Rocket," muttered James. "Stuff like this is starting to feel nostalgic.

"Nostalgia~," said Meowth dreamily as he thought back to the good old days when they were actually good Team Rocket agents.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again," the Team Rocket Trio cried in Unision before disapearing into the sky as a sparkle could be seen from below.

"Eevee," yelled Hilda as the cage began to fall and nearly hit the ground, but fortunately the cage happened to land in Ash's hands. "Ash can you get Pikachu to use Iron Tail on this cage?"

"Sure," said Ash. "Pikachu break Eevee out of the cage by using Iron Tail."

'Alright,' said Pikachu as it's tail hardened to steel and slashed the metallic cage causing pieces to be sent flying everywhere.

"Thanks Ash," said Hilda while lifting up Eevee and hugging it tight.

"Eevee," began Hilda. "I promise to grow stronger so I can protect you. I hope you'll forgive me for being useless in a situation like this!"

Eevee's reply was a lick on Hilda's cheek and a nice cuddle in her arms before saying, 'I forgive you Hilda.' The Eevee then closed her eyes shut in exhaustion.

"I don't mean to interrupt such a sentimental moment," interjected Zale. "But time can fly." "I mean the sun's going to set soon, so we should probably set camp now."

"Right," said Ash. "We should set up camp and eat a huge dinner. I'm also pretty sure that we didn't get the chance to eat lunch."

"All because of the fact that an experienced trainer somehow managed to forget to pack the Pokemon food," glared Hilda.

To this Ash blushed and laughed in embarassment. "Hey I said I'm sorry okay?" "I promise that I won't forget again."

"Alright then," said Hilda. "Now we should probably set up camp."

"Wait," began Zale. "I'll set up camp. "You two had a pretty rough day, so why not have a rewarding night? I'll cook up a feast for a king!"

"Are you sure?," asked Ash. "I mean I feel kind of bad not helping out."

Zale raised and eyebrow. "'Kind of?'"

"Oh sorry I meant-," before Ash could finish Zale cut him off.

"It's fine," said Zale. "I was joking. You two deserve a nice long rest. So for now just relax."

"Alright then," said Ash. "Hilda what do you want to do in the meantime?"

"Maybe we could watch the sunset?," suggested Hilda with a smile.

"Sure," said Ash before running off. "I'll race you to that hill where we can watch the sunset," Ash added before pointing to a hill.

Zale smiled as both of them ran together and laughed. _They remind me of how I used to be. They haven't lost their innocence. The world has been kind to them but soon it'll stop playing nice. Soon they'll feel the sting of betrayal. Oh betrayal… how bitter. I sometimes wish that the world was perfect…_

"I'll race you to the top," laughed Ash. "I'm going to win!"

"Oh no you won't," laughed Hilda. "I'm going to win!"

Just then the duo reached the top of the hill at the same time and same place. It was a tie.

"Looks like we tied," said Ash.

"It would appear so," smiled Hilda. "Hey do you ever feel like that world is perfect when you're having so much fun? I hope I'm not crazy for thinking like that."

Ash looked at Hilda. "No you're not crazy." "The world feels complete when you have fun with someone. I just can't explain it, but sometimes I feel whole when I have this much fun."

"I'm glad that others think that way," said Hilda. "I feel so happy right now. I feel like everything's perfect! I really am glad to travel with you Ash. When I asked you this morning it was because I wanted an adventure, and you've just given me that. There is never a dull moment with you Ash."

Ash grinned. "So are we going to watch the sunset or should I say the stars now because I think we missed the sunset."

"Yeah," said Hilda. "Let's watch the stars now."

Ash then looked upwards at the night sky to see no shadows or darkness. There were only trails of light. The trails of light would lead them to a life of happiness and adventure in Unova. Maybe the trails of light could also lead them to perfection. Absolute perfection and nothing less. And so he would follow the trails of light, carving his own path, and never letting fate intertwine with the destiny that he had created.

 **A/N: Wow quite an interesting chapter. Wouldn't you agree? I really tried my best on this chapter. Be sure to tell me what you guys think. Also it seems that people really like this story. Many of you tell me that this story is off to a great start! Thank you for the feedback and reviews! But just so you know I would appreciate it if you could be more specific. For instance what don't you like or what do you like about this story. Nothing huge. I will be happy to answer any questions you have for this fanfiction. On a second note I'm going to start listing Ash, Hilda's, and Zale's Team so this fanfiction feels organized.**

 **Here the teams are:**

 **Ash:** Pikachu(M), Pidove(F)

 **Hilda:** Eevee(F), Lillipup(M)

 **Zale:** Sneasel(F), Salamence(M), Tyranitar(M), Gengar(F), Bisharp(M), Tepig(M)

 **Zale's PC** : Scolipede(F)


	7. Chapter 6: Ideals Vs Truths

Chapter 6: Ideals Vs. Truths

Season 1: Ideals

Pokespeech- ''

 _Telepathy-Telepathy_

 **A/N: Phew! That was a long chapter to write, but it was fun overall. Anyways we finally get to an awesome scene in the story: The part where we finally meet Team Plasma and N. There's no really much to say, but I hope you enjoy this chapter because with each chapter I am getting better and better at writing these chapters. On this chapter I really pushed myself. So that's enough about me. Have fun reading! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Finally!," exclaimed Hilda as she ran to the outskirts of Route 1. "Civilization at long last!"

"…You've only camped outside for one night, yet you act like you've been months away from civilization," sweat dropped Ash.

Hilda glared. "I don't know about you, but I like to sleep in an actual bed!"

Ash laughed. "Well you should probably get used to traveling on the road." "I mean Route 1 is the shortest route in Unova, and there are some extremely long routes. I would know. Some routes take weeks to travel! We only happened to be lucky enough that Zale happened to be traveling with us yesterday. He was a huge help with the cooking and setting up camp. Too bad he had some business to take care of. I wish that he could travel with us longer."

"Right," dismissed Hilda. "Anyhow do you know where the Pokemon Center is? I would like to heal up Lillipup and Eevee and go sightseeing. Accumula Town is a very beautiful place due to all of the old buildings that existed here since the town was built."

"Wow that sounds interesting!," said Ash with stars in his eyes. "I'd like to go look at some of these old buildings sometime. By the way how did you find that out?"

"Oh right," Hilda quickly opened her purse and took out a guide book. "I bought this the day before the storm happened in Nuvema Town." "I figured while traveling through Unova it would be interesting to go sightseeing."

Ash nodded, "Yeah." "If there's one thing that I love about adventuring is checking out the local cuisine and sights in regions."

"I'm glad you feel that way Ash because when you travel with me, you'll have to see the sights with me whether you like it or not," grinned Hilda.

Ash laughed. "By the way we should-"

Before Ash could finish his question he was soon interrupted by an all familiar blonde: Bianca. If there was one word that Ash would use to describe Bianca it would be well…extremely hyper. He could not fathom how in the world that girl was able to get her energy. Literally what does that girl eat for breakfast?

"Hildaaa!," exclaimed Bianca as she ran towards the outskirts of Accumula Town. "You finally made it. Hurry up!"

Just then an extremely tired Cheren came rushing after Bianca. "Bianca! Don't rush Hilda! Not everyone has the same amount of energy you have! Please be more considerate."

'What a drag,' yawned a Snivy in an agitated tone following after Cheren. 'Please remind me why we have to travel with her again.'

Hilda sweat dropped at Cheren and Bianca. Needless to say she was amused. She was very amused by the Snivy's behavior. _Well those two have interesting chemistry…_ "Uhh Bianca, be sure to let Cheren take a nap. He looks tired."

'I like this one,' commented Snivy. 'Why can't we travel with her instead?'

"It won't make much of a difference," said Cheren. "She can be as hyper as Bianca at times too…"

Bianca glanced at Cheren. "He doesn't look THAT tired."

Hilda smiled at Bianca's obliviousness. While this may seem odd, it wasn't, or not odd at all for Hilda. If one thing it showed that her friends hadn't changed all that much. Bianca was still Bianca and Cheren was still Cheren. "I'm coming right now," she said as ran to the end of the route.

"Wait for me!," yelled Ash, running alongside with Hilda.

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown area...

The shadows swayed in fear of the one who was coming. The one was a thing of evil that could devastate anyone and play with it's prey. The one is someone without a bond; someone without a mean to love. The one is the only thing that matters. Please the one, pray for the one, sacrifice yourself for the one - these are all things you must do for the one. If you don't do these things for the one, then don't be surprised if it finds you and forever ensnares you in it's grasp.

The one now enters…

Zale began to enter the dark room with his signature Pokemon: A Sneasel, letting the shadows bend and sway, making room for himself, so that he can corrupt another one of his prey.

"It's about time I finished my business with you," smirked Zale, throwing an Ultra Ball in the air.

The Ultra Ball opened up as a beam of light was drawn from the ball, materializing as the light took the form of a Scolipede.

The Scolipede then began to look around as if it was searching for something, having arrived in a new place that it hadn't seen before.

'Ugh what happened,' said the Scolipede wearily. 'Where am I? Did I get taken away or something?'

The Scolipede's eyes snapped wide open as he scanned around in panic. 'I got taken away!' 'Who? Who did this to me? Why?!'

"No need for alarm Scolipede," said a familiar voice in the shadows. "This will only be hard if you resist."

'YOU!,' snarled Scolipede at the sound of those words. 'You took me away!'

XXX

"You won't get away Scolipede!," shouted Zale before adding, "You'll be a great servant for Team Rocket's cause."

'Fat chance human!,' growled the Megapede pokemon as he struggled to get up.

Zale smirked before enlarging an Ultra Ball. "Oh sorry it seems that your odds don't look so good, so I'd rather not hurt you." "Now if you'll just give up you can take it easy in exchange for your will."

'How may times do I have to say this human?,' said Scolipede, struggling to stand up as he charged up a Megahorn. 'I'd rather die before joining scum like you!'

Zale just shook his head and sadistically smiled before gesturing to his sneasel who stood beside him. "Sneasel if you would please calm down this Pokemon by using Ice Shard."

As the Scolipede stood it could barely maintain it's stance and attack. _Why? Why do I bother fighting? Is it because of the evil aura this human gives off? No he can't have such a strong aura? This aura is abnormal somehow. It's almost godlike, cold, and demanding. How could a human child have an aura like that? Well no matter how he has such a strong aura I must not lose my freedom!_

With desperation the Scolipede ran and ran as he felt the rush of adrenaline kick in. _I-I must not lose to a filthy human!_

To this Zale grinned. He grinned at the Megapede Pokemon's desparation and it's pitiful attempt to avoid the life that fate had chosen for him. He laughed at how Scolipede resisted a life of slavery, evil, and torture. He smirked at how feisty the Scolipede was. _It's a shame. Why does everyone make things harder than it needs to be? They should stop whining and accept their fate. If I could do it then a stupid Pokemon could as well. Ah well time to get my first Unova capture._

"Sneasel," said Zale calmly. "Do it now."

Sneasel laughed wickedly before saying, 'Yes Master Zale.'

At that moment multiple shards of ice flew and crashed into Scolipede's tired body as he cried in agony before the malicious human threw an Ultra Ball greedily. _Mama I-I'm sorry. I got caught like you and dad. From the looks of it I probably got stuck with someone who doesn't care for my wellbeing._

The ball then hit the Scolipede causing it to be sucks inside while the Pokeball pinged.

The human then smiled and picked up the Pokeball. "Scolipede is mine."

XXX

"How right you are," said the voice as a figure came closer, revealing Scolipede's abductor. "Not that you can do anything about it; you will drown in the shadows forever!"

'What do you-'

"Sneasel," was Zale's response as he threw a Pokeball up into the air, revealing a sneasel to emerge from the beam of light. "Use Ice Beam."

The Sneasel smirked sadistically and fired an Ice Beam at the Scolipede.

The Scolipede moaned in pain. 'Ugh w-why are you doing this I've had enough.' _What is his problem?! I've already had enough. Can't he see that I'm in no condition to attack?! Does he not care about my wellbeing?_

"Scolipede," stated Zale calmly. "I don't care how stubborn you are. I will do whatever it takes to break you. You can join me or die. Tell me: Which one do you perfer? Do you perfer to live? Or do want to die a painful death?"

'I-I'd never join you…'

Zale let out a sigh. "I thought so. Your expression says it all. You certainly are a challenging one to break. I do like challenges though, but I really am not in the mood to be challenged today. So I'm going to ask you again. Who is your master?"

'You'll never be my master!'

"Oh well," sighed Zale disappointedly. "I thought so. Looks like we're going to have to do things the hard way then. Sneasel use Blizzard 75% power."

'Gladly Master,' grinned Sneasel evilly.

The room then began to fill with a cold ice like aura as a white nightmare approached the Scolipede. It felt so cold, yet warm at the same time. It wanted to give up and go numb but he couldn't He had to stay strong. He had to stay warm. He wouldn't lose his truths. He would never abandon his ideal. But little did the Scolipede know that second by second his truths and ideals were fading every second he had to endure the torture, and soon his truths and ideals would be replaced anew with the ones his soon to be master had.

* * *

"So where is the Pokemon center Bianca," asked Hilda, walking down the streets of Accumula Town.

"The Pokemon Center should be in the eastern part of Accumula Town," replied Bianca. "Pokemon Centers are also pretty hard to miss considering what they look like."

"What do they look like," asked Hilda.

"Pokemon center generally have a Pokeball symbol and a red roof," interjected Cheren. "Also if I heard that there's a facility called the Battle Club right here in Accumula Town. There are multiple facilities here in Unova. Bianca and I already checked it out it was pretty unique and is a great place to train."

"Oh yeah!," exclaimed Bianca. "That place is perfect for training! It's also really fun. I made a bunch of friends when I checked the place out yesterday. I even managed to wipe the floor with Cheren and Snivy yesterday!"

"More like I wiped the floor with you…," grumbled Cheren. "It seems that she's still in denial.

'This hyperactive girl is such a drag,' sighed Snivy.

Hilda chuckled at the Snivy's behavior. _The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree_ , she thought amusingly.

"Hey," pouted Bianca. "How am I in denial. Last time I checked, I managed to defeat you using only the Audino that I happened to catch on Route 1. If I recall that thing was so strong that you wanted me to trade with you!"

"I didn't get defeated by your Audino nor was I jealous," replied Cheren. "It was more like that fact that you were adored by how cute my Purrloin looked and that you wanted to trade Audino for Purrloin."

"Sure," said Bianca with a smile. "Sure."

"I'm telling the truth!" "I'm not in-"

"Guys wait!," said Hilda. "Are we forgetting the fact that I have to register for the Unova League?"

"Don't forget about me!," exclaimed Ash. "I also have to register for the League!"

"Fair point," said Cheren. "We should probably get-"

"Get that thief!," interjected a voice loudly through the crowd as a man ran after an Oshawott who was holding a piece of bread.

'You're too slow,' taunted the Oshawott.

"Why you little-," before the man could finish his sentence he soon came to a halt when the Oshawott quickly sprayed him in the face with a water gun, before running into the nearest back alleyway.

"That little pest!," exclaimed the man, stomping his foot down on the ground in desparation. "Now all of my clothes are wet!"

"Well someone's mad…," murmured Cheren.

"I'm going to go after it," said Ash with determination. "I need to know what's up with that Oshawott.

"But Ash!," exclaimed Hilda. "That Pokemon is a thief, so that Oshawott is obviously bad news!"

"Hilda," began Ash. "If there's one thing that I've learned it's that a Pokemon wouldn't do anything bad without a reason. Oshawott probably has a bad experience with humans."

"If that's the case then I'm going in as well," said Cheren, glancing back at his two childhood friends. "I want to see why the Oshawott is acting this way. It won't take long; I promise you that."

'Ugh what a drag,' commented Snivy.

Before Hilda could say another word, the two Pokemon Trainers were running down the alleyway in attempt to search for Oshawott.

Hilda sighed. "Ash was in such a hurry that he left Pikachu." "Was the situation really that dire?"

'The situation probably wasn't that dire,' said Pikachu. 'Ash just gets too excited and hyper for his own good.'

"Who knows," said Bianca, excitedly. "At least some good can come out of this!"

"What do you mean," questioned Hilda. "I mean if you wanted I guess we could check out the Battle Club, or do something fun together."

"Aha," grinned Bianca. "After signing you up for the Unova League, we could go shopping, and check out the battle club."

"I know but it's no fun when you don't have anyone to carry carry your bags,' pouted Hilda. "I mean what fun is that?!"

"Actually we do have someone to carry our bags," grinned Bianca evilly. "Does a Pikachu ring a bell?"

'Oh dear Arceus,' sighed Pikachu in defeat. 'Why does this always happen to me? I swearr when Ash get's back I'm going to give him the most powerful Thunderbolt, and I will see it to that the Thunderbolt is painful!'

"Oh Bianca," sighed Hilda. "You're so evil!"

"I know right," giggled Bianca.

'You know if Hilda somehow can prevent me from meeting a terrible fate a.k.a having to carry a dozen bags filled with clothes, jewelry, and whatnot then I might spare Ash the Thunderbolt,' mused Pikachu.

Hilda instantly broke into a smile. "Oh but I love that idea so much!" "It's absolutely ingenious!"

'Oh Ash you are so going to get it when you come back,' sighed Pikachu.

* * *

"Come back here!," yelled Ash as he ran after Oshawott, taking many twists and turns while occasionally dodging the Water Gun attacks launched by the Oshawott.

'Why should I?,' asked the Oshawott, coming to a halt as he nibbled on his bread. 'What's in it for me?'

'Look,' panted Cheren. 'We just want to know why you are acting this way? We know that a Pokemon won't steal unless desparate. So please tell us why you steal. If you keep on stealing you'll get caught and people will start to misjudge you or become prejudicious once you here rumors of a 'Thief Oshawott.' We just want to help you."

The Oshawott glanced at Cheren. 'So let me get this straight: You've only met me about an hour ago, and now you want to know my life story.?' 'Fine. It's not like I care!'

Before Oshawott could talk, Ash immediately winced in pain. First came the screaming. Then the memories came. "Ugh."

XXX

 _Enough_ , said a voice telepathically.

All of a sudden Ash's aura suddenly dispersed at the command. "W-Who said that?"

 _I did_ , said the voice. _Do not worry about them. Judgement will be passed down by Father Arceus._

Ash then turned around and saw that the badly beaten white Lucario was no longer bruised or scarred. The white Lucario didn't even have a single scratch on it.

"W-Who are you?," asked Ash in a state of pure shock.

 _You may call me Ryura,_ said Ryura as the Lucario charged up some energy in his palm. _Forgive me friend, but it must be done. For Father Arceus!_

Ryura then put his palm over Ash's heart. _I bless you with a parting gift on behalf of Father Arceus._

At that moment Ash began to feel a stinging pain and he fell down to the ground. "What did you do… to me…?"

 _Forgive me, Chosen one,_ said Ryura before he vanished in thin air.

'ASH,' Shouted Pikachu and Swellow in unison with pained looks in their eyes. 'Ash! Ash.. answer us… ASH!'

XXX

Suddenly after the remembrance, Ash began to feel a euphoria. The euphoria was like the one that he had felt on the day when he had attained his aura. He began to feel the rush of the blue energy, coursing throughout his body; thus, his eyes began to glow blue and open up a whole other world to him.

It was then that he began to understand something that he shouldn't be able to understand. The desperation of wanting to know about Oshawott transcended beyond barriers that shouldn't have been passed. He was able to understand the sea otter Pokemon.

'It all began when I was chosen as a Starter,' said Oshawott, looking downwards in sorrow. 'You see whenever Pokemon are caught in the wild or given out to another Trainer as a Starter Pokemon, we pray. We pray that we managed to end up with a good trainer. We know that if we end up with a bad trainer then we'll end up broken; almost devoid of life with only a need to serve your master. If you end up with a bad trainer then you know that if you don't win for he or she then he'll probably leave you out to die.'

'I naturally wanted to end up with a good trainer, but I unfortunately happened to be unlucky,' sighed Oshawott. I got picked by a rich brat named Shamus. So here's what-'

"Wait a second," began Ash. "Shamus? From the sounds of it you used to be owned by Professor Juniper, so he must live in Nuvema Town!"

'Wait how were you able to understand me,' asked Oshawott.

Before Ash could respond he suddenly felt the blue euphoria dull down as he crossed back into his world; a place he was meant to be.

"Huh?," said Ash. "What happened? O-Oh what did you say again?"

'I asked how you were able to understand me,' repeated Oshawott.

"I'm sorry I don't understand you," sighed Ash. "It's strange though because for a second I thought-"

'Ugh,' said Oshawott as he ran away. 'Why did I even bother talking to you? What's the point of talking to someone that can't understand you?'

"Hey where are you-," Ash stopped once he saw the Oshawott was gone. "I was going to ask where you were going…"

Cheren looked at Ash with an inquisitive glance. "Ash…Did you just talk to the Oshawott?"

"I think so," said Ash in wonder. "I don't really know how though. I just wanted to help Oshawott and nothing more, so I felt this huge surge of energy and one second later I could hear the Pokemon's voice."

"Interesting," muttered Cheren. "Anyhow we should get out of this place. There's no telling where Oshawott went, so it's probably gone."

"Yeah," said Ash, trailing on the ground until he saw an exit into a plaza where a crowd of people were gathering. "Hey what's that?"

"Huh," said Cheren, examining the crowd with a keen eye. "Maybe they're getting ready for some sort of speech. Whatever it is, it seems pretty important, so we should check it out!"

* * *

When Hilda entered the Pokemon Center, she was in awe. The Pokemon Center was almost like a hotel. The Pokemon Center was so organized. There was a hallway that led to places where Pokemon Trainers could buy goods ranging from Poke Balls to medical supplies. There was another hallway that led to rooms where trainers could rest. Last but not least, there was also a counter where Trainers could bring in injured Pokemon and have them treated by Nurse Joy.

"Wow," said Hilda with a sparkle in her eyes. "I didn't know such a place existed!"

Bianca laughed. "Yeah." "I pretty much had the same reaction that you had." "Anyways let's get you signed up for the Unova League," Bianca added as she dragged Hilda to the Counter.

"Hi Nurse Joy," said Hilda. "I would like to sign up for the Unova League."

The nurse smiled. "I would be happy to help you." "I need your Pokedex."

"O-Oh right," said Hilda as she dug around in her purse before pulling out her mechanical device. "Here you go."

"Thank you," said Nurse Joy as she inserted the Pokedex into a slot and clicked a few keys. "You are now registered for the Unova League. Here is your badge case and Pokedex."

Hilda raised an eyebrow as she graciously accepted the items. "Badge case?"

"Right," said Nurse Joy. "You see like most regions you have to travel around and collect a certain number of badges in order to qualify for the regional league. However, Unova isn't like most regions. We used to have an eight badge system but now we have eleven gyms. You see here you have to collect to only collect 10 badges at most. The eleventh badge is really hard to get. Almost no one managed to beat that gym, but if you do that then their are rumors of a reward for beating the eleventh gym."

"Oh," nodded Hilda. "I see, but out of curiosity why did the league decide to make a difficulty spike in the gym badge challenge?"

Nurse Joy shrugged. "Nobody knows really. The league is so hard that barely any trainers get past the elite four, but even if they do no one has ever beat Unova's current champion, apparently."

"Oh okay," nodded Hilda in understanding. "Thank you. I'll be on my way now. See you later. C'mon Bianca. Let's go."

"Wait," called Nurse Joy, digging into her pocket for a key. "Would you like a room for the night?"

"Sure," smiled Hilda as she accepted the key. "Bye Nurse Joy!"

"Now that we managed to get you signed up for the Unova League it's time to go shopping," said Bianca with glee.

To this Hilda smiled, and Pikachu let out a sigh before asking, 'Why does this always happen to me?'

* * *

"Why is everyone gathering here?," wondered Ash aloud as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"I don't know," said Cheren. "But it must be something interesting if everyone's gathering here. Maybe we should ask?"

"Sure," said Ash scanning around to see men and women in white medieval uniforms with an amulet that had the letter P engraved on it, guarding a platform. "But who to ask?"

"Maybe we can ask those guys?," said Cheren, pointing at one of the men in a uniform.

"Sure," said Ash as he raised his arm to get the man's attention.

The man raised an eyebrow and came over and began to speak in a gruff voice. "What do you want?"

"My friend and I were curious about what's going on," replied Ash. "Do you know what's happening right now because we're kind of confused."

"Also," began Cheren curiously. "Why are you wearing a uniform like that one?"

The man simply smirked and said, "You'll see." "Lord Ghetsis will explain everything soon."

Before Ash could ask a question the man started to briskly walk away. "Ghetsis?" "What a weird name. Cheren have you heard anything about this Ghetsis fellow?"

"No not really?," said Cheren. "This is a mystery to me as well."

On the platform a man with green hair and a regal robe began to walk towards the center as the men and women bowed and made room for the man so that he could make his big entrance.

To this the crowd began to quiet down at the sight of the green haired man. They understood how since that everything was ready, the man had something very important to say, and so they began to listen and pray. They prayed that the message wasn't sorrowful. They prayed that this was good news and nothing else. They didn't want to drown in darkness.

"Ahem," began the man. "My name is Ghetsis. I have come to talk to you about Pokemon Liberation on behalf of Team Plasma."

Instantly the crowd broke down into chatters and murmurs.

"Pokemon…Liberation?"

"Team Plasma?"

"What is he talking about?"

The man named Ghetsis smiled before continuing once the chatter died down. "I'm sure many of you believe that Pokemon and humans are meant to work together." "I'm sure many of you think of them as their equals. However by thinking this, you are deluding yourself. You are avoiding the truth."

"Avoiding the truth?"

"Pokemon are our equals!"

"What do you mean that we are lying to ourselves?"

Once again the chatter died down and Ghetsis began to speak again. "We use Pokemon to accomplish our selfish goals." "We think of them as nothing but means to an end!"

The crowd broke into a multitude of reactions that were scattered across the crowd. Some of course instantly knew where this was heading and thought that this was outrageous. They knew that Pokemon were their friends; not their enemies! Some began to ponder if this "Ghetsis" was right, and if he was right, did their Pokemon hate them? Did they resent them? Should they even be trainers if they put their Pokemon through a form of torture? Some were just naturally curious as to where this was going.

Ghetsis smiled, knowing that his words were having an effect on the crowd. He certainly managed to capture their attention. "That's right!" "Pokemon liberation is the answer! Only when we liberate our Pokemon, we will truly set them free from the chains that mankind has wrapped around them. For then, and only then, will Pokemon become perfect beings."

The crowd broke into murmurs and chatters.

"Did I hurt my Pokemon?"

"Do my Pokemon hate me?"

"Should…I liberate…my Pokemon?"

Ghetsis began to raise his hand to get the crowds attention once more. "Ahem. I thank you for your time and remember to think about what I had just told you." "Take time to think about the truth. Will you turn a blind eye to the truth and embrace your selfish ideals instead? I truly am curious. Just know that if you put your ideals before the truth, your hurting others. Without further-"

Ash then stormed through the crowds with an expression his face that marked the feeling: anger. He felt anger because this "Ghetsis," or this fraud was lying. Pokemon and humans were equals. They were his friends and here he was told that he was hurting them. Did they seriously think that he would stand by and watch this happen? Heck no!

"You're lying," Ash stated. "Pokemon are our friends! They are our equals. What makes you think that you're right? Who told you that you could tell us what's right and what's wrong? Who said you could tell us what's black and white?!"

The crowd once again broke into a multitude of chatters.

"Could he be right?"

"Are…Pokemon our friends?"

Ghetsis then clapped his hands together in irritation. What made this boy think he could intervene like that? What made this boy think he could randomly interrupt his presentation. How dare he! Ah but it wasn't like this boy mattered at all, for this boy was a trivial matter to begin with.

Ghetsis retained his composure and spoke into a calm tone. "Ah I suppose one might think that…" "But let me tell you this believing that People and Pokemon were meant together is merely an ideal. Yes I know that you've gave a huge speech of your own… A speech built on lies unfortunately. You may argue that Pokemon are your friends but what about organizations like Team Rocket? What about abusive trainers?"

Ash opened his mouth to protest, but no word came out. He just didn't know what to say. Were his truths just ideals and nothing more? No that can't be right! He's seen a lot of good and bad on his journey. He knew what was right and wrong.

Ghetsis smiled at ash's desperation and said, "Now without further adieu I'm afraid that I have places to be, so I therefore adjourn this meeting."

The crowds started to leave the plaza, thinking about their truths and ideals. They have all lived their lives, but never once did they question what was right and what was wrong.

Ash grit his teeth. "Darn it." "He's wrong, but… Why can't anyone else see it?"

Cheren ran over to Ash with his Snivy out. "Ash!"

'Why can't I continue napping?,' sighed Snivy. 'What a drag.'

"Cheren…"

"Ash listen to me! That person is wrong! Pokemon are our friends and partners. We work alongside them."

Before Ash could respond a man with long green hair and a multicolor cap ranging from black and white. He also seemed to wear a black shirt with a white one on top and khaki pants. "Just now your Pokemon was saying…"

"Wait slow down," interjected Cheren. "Nobody said anything. Who are you?"

"Oh you can't hear them how sad… I also suppose that means that you're blind to the truth as well. For your information my name is N."

"Huh," said Ash. "What are you talking about."

"Look around you," said the man.

Ash's eyes scanned around and the sight that he saw left him shocked. "No way…" "They actually listened?"

In the plaza stood people with a tinge of regret as they began to release their Pokemon. Many of the expressions were mixed. Many truly felt sad for their Pokemon they felt sad because they had to let their friends go away even if they didn't want to. They released their friends not because of whether or not they were weak nor were they a hinderance. They released their Pokemon because they finally saw that they had been living in an illusion, in an ideal world. But now they finally saw the truth.

"Why wouldn't they?," asked N rhetorically. "They realized the truth unlike you who still happen to have Poke balls on your belt."

Ash stepped forwards as tears flowed from his eyes. "Don't tell me that you're on their side as well!"

"Side?" "I'm on no one's side. I'm just merely embracing the truth, and it seems that they have started to understand."

Ash shook his head. "They had a bond together and now you're telling me that somehow that is wrong?" "Is it a crime to form bonds with our friends: Pokemon?"

N looked downwards. "I see." "If you can't see the truth with your own two eyes then I'll help you realize it." N directed his gaze towards a Purrloin and smiled. "Would you be willing to help me show someone the truth Purrloin?"

Purrloin nodded and returned the smile before getting into a battle stance.

"Purrloin huh," said Ash, taking out his Pokedex.

To this the man frowned and said, "Purrloin use Scratch."

"What the heck was that for?," asked Ash angrily as he dodged and slipped the Pokedex back in his pocket.

"If Pokemon were truly your friends," began the man. "And if you truly had a bond with them then you shouldn't need a Pokedex!"

Ash let out a 'tch.' "Fine I'll prove that I don't need a Pokedex to beat you!"

* * *

The Oshawott wandered along the alleyway digging for scraps or remainders of food. There was nothing.

Oshawott sighed. 'Looks like I'll have to steal again.' 'It's a shame though; I really don't like to steal. Still I am curious about that human from Today. Just how was he able to understand me, to hear my voice. Such a feat is extrordinary for a human considering the fact that they are blinded by "finer things." Maybe I shouldn't have ran away?'

 _No_ , said a raspy voice mentally. _You did the right thing._

'Who said that,' demanded Oshawott with a hint of fear in his eye.

The voice seemed to chuckle. _You did. I am you after all. More importantly why would you be interested in a mere human? I thought we hated them. They resented us!_

'Ugh.' 'Just go away,' said Oshawott as he ran down the streets.

The voice sneered. _How can I go away though? I am you and you are me. Together we are one. I am here to guide you, to help you. Wait, no that's wrong. I am here to-_

Oshawott kept on running until saw something well… Shocking. Little did he notice that the voice had faded away because his attention was directed elsewhere. He saw people and Pokemon releasing their Pokemon. Such a thought would have angered him but he noticed an expression that he had never seen before. Regret. The faces portrayed regret. But why? He knew that humans would only release a Pokemon if the trainer thought it was weak. So why was everyone releasing their Pokemon with regret rather than mockery?

It was then that Oshawott saw the person he was looking for. Ash. Ash was the one he met today if he recalled correctly. Ash seemed to be in an argument with another human. The other human happened to have green hair. But for whatever reason it seemed as if Ash was in trouble. Oshawott couldn't explain it, but he felt drawn to Ash. It was almost as if he was being called over by some sort of extraterrestrial force, and so Oshawott decided to follow it, running out of the dark alleyways and into the light.

* * *

'Ash!,' exclaimed Oshawott.

"Wait Oshawott is that you?," asked Ash. "Why are you here?"

'I want to battle with you,' said Oshawott as he got into a fighting stance.

"You want to battle… for me?," asked Ash.

Oshawott grinned and nodded.

"H-How," stuttered the man with wide eyes. "Why would a wild Pokemon want to fight for one who enslaves others?"

"Oh I don't know," said Ash. "Have you possibly thought that maybe it could be a bond?"

"No matter," said the man. "Purrloin use Scratch!"

The Purrloin swiftly charged at the Oshawott with sharp claws. 'Stay right there little otter~"

Ash's eye's widdened at how fast the dark type was. "Oshawott defend using your scalchop!"

Oshawott closely looked at the movements of it's opponent. It was then that it began to see everything. It began to see the the claws sharpening and diving back to charge up power, and then it began to come closer and closer. He then acted and took his scalchop to let it take the force of the attack!

'How did you get this strong?!,' exasperated Oshawott as he struggled to maintain his positiion. 'The force of the attack is unreal!'

Purrloin smirked in response. 'You'd be surprised at things that I do to survive.'

"Purrloin use Night Slash with the other hand," said the man calmly.

The Purrloin raised it's other hand as it's claw became engrossed in an evil aura as he slashed Oshawott.

Oshawott's eyes widened in surprise as he leaned downwards. 'Ow…'

"Oshawott!," exclaimed Ash.

"Purrloin finish this with another Night Slash," said the man. "Checkmate."

"Oshawott duck to avoid the attack then jump and use Water Gun!," shouted Ash. "Come on Oshawott. I believe in you!"

N raised an eyebrow. No trainer he had seen ever did that. No trainer ever cheered for their Pokemon. A trainer would always demand their Pokemon to fight for their own gain. Trainer never complemented their Pokemon.

'Eat this!,' yelled the Oshawott as a jet of water came gushing out of his mouth while the Purrloin lost balence and tripped.

"Purrloin!," yelled the green haired man in concern.

"Alright Oshawott use Tackle for the finishing blow!"

'I will,' smirked Oshawott as he hit into the Purrloin directly as the dark type was sent crashing into a wall.

"Yes!," exclaimed Ash happily. "We did it Oshawott."

Oshawott blushed at the human's praise. Never before has he been praised like that, and it felt good to fight for someone. It felt good to have someone care for you. He truly hadn't felt this proud in a long time. Most of the time people would glare him, or try to see if they could capture and tame the Oshawott due to the fact that he is a rare Pokemon. Maybe being a Trainer's Pokemon was a good thing.

The happiness came to an end when the man approached Ash. "Your Pokemon… it was saying…" "I never imagined that a Pokemon would feel that way.

Ash looked up. "Do you see now? Oshawott and I have a bond. Oshawott trusts me. He wants to be with me."

N shook his head as he picked up Purrloin. "That cannot be." "As long as Pokemon are confined in Pokeballs they will never truly be happy, but I will change that. You shall adhere to the truth of the world. I will make sure of that. I will make the world a better place for my friends."

Ash sighed. "Fine see it that way." "But know this: My name is Ash and I'll prove you wrong!"

"Ash hm?," said N curiously as he walked briskly away. "I will be sure to remember that name."

Cheren quickly walked over to Ash. "Ash that battle was incredible!" "You were totally in sync with your Pokemon!"

Ash waited until the man was out of sight, and began to speak. "So Oshawott why did you come back for me? Last time I checked, you thought I was kind of nosy."

Oshawott nodded. 'Yeah you are kind of nosy and maybe a tiny bit annoying, but that really just shows how much you care about others despite not being close friends with someone.' 'You aren't a bad person. I can tell. Also I just want someone to love me, to care for me.'

Ash blinked. "Call me crazy I felt like that I understood you perfectly this time around." "I didn't feel a rush of energy this time around. Am I being able to understand you perfectly this time around without any fear of the ability disappearing somehow."

'Huh,' said Oshawott. 'Energy rush? Fear of losing the ability?'

"Ash are you talking to Oshawott like before?," asked Cheren concernedly .

"Yeah," said Ash. "I really don't understand how, but it is an interesting surprise. Not that I'm complaining about this. It's great really, but I'm just confused on how this happened."

Cheren nodded. "Yeah, it is pretty confusing, but it is cool." "Maybe we'll find out the answer on our journey. "

"Anyways Oshawott it's kind of a long story, so I'll explain it later," said Ash. "But from what I heard earlier you make it sound like you want to be caught."

That's because I do, said Oshawott. 'I may not be fond of humans, but you're different like I said earlier. I feel as if I can trust you.'

"Well then welcome to the team buddy," smiled Ash as he unzipped his backpack and took out a Pokeball.

'What's that,' asked Oshawott nervously.

"It's a Pokeball," said Ash. "There's absolutely nothing to be afraid of. You see in order for a Pokemon to officially become a Trainer's Pokemon they have to be caught in a Pokeball. The Pokeball can allow a trainer to bring an entire team conveniently. Plus the device also has a mechanic which prevents you from being caught by another Pokemon Trainer."

'Oh okay,' said Oshawott with a sigh of relief. 'I'm ready.'

"Okay here I go!," yelled Ash as he threw a Pokeball at Oshawott.

The Oshawott closed his eyes and smiled as the Pokeball hit him on his forhead. He was happy. He truly felt happy. Before he was always shunned by the civilians of Accumula Town, but now he had someone to love him. He had someone that cared for him. He would finally have a family. He would no longer be alone on the streets, stealing. He would now always be with someone who wanted him.

The Pokeball successfully pinged and Ash picked up the Pokeball, and said, "Welcome to the family Oshawott."

* * *

 **A/N: Ash's aura happens to be acting up again. If you're curious why I chose to incorporate the aura in the fanfic it's because it will play an interesting role in the story. By the way if you didn't know aura has actually been incorporated into other fanfics. What did you think? Be sure to review. But before you go I have a question. Do you like the story so far? What can I improve on? While it seems that people like the story I'm not really sure. I mean this story has over a thousand views and only nine reviewed so far, so yeah. I just want to know what you guys really think. Don't be afraid to hand out writing advice or recommendations for the story. Constructive criticism helps me improve my writing style. Be sure to tell me what you think! Anyways without further adieu, see you all next time!**

 **P.S Does Zale feel like a Gary Stu? I mean he looks really strong, but he's just as strong as Ash if not a little bit stronger. Do you notice any of the flaws I put in for him? Tank you and bye!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Released Duo

Chapter 7: The Released Duo: Part One

Pokespeech- ''

 _Telepathy-Telepathy_

 **A/N: Here we are: Chapter 7. If I must say, this chapter was pretty fun to write. Just as a note this chapter is a transition chapter, but that doesn't mean that you should skip it. For a transition chapter, this chapter is very important. We get to see the after effects of Ghetsis's speech. Hilda and Ash both finally get a new Pokemon… well not exactly. They both still have to capture them and officially welcome them to the team. Also we get to see the appearance of an interesting character. With that said, be sure to enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

"Ugh," groaned Hilda, stomping her foot on the ground. "Where is Ash? It's been about 5 hours and he still hasn't returned! Like seriously where is that guy? When he comes back I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

'Tell me about it,' sighed Pikachu, while suffocating from carrying a huge bag stockpiled with clothes. 'I'm saving a Thunderbolt just for him when he get's back from whatever he's been doing these past few hours!"

"Maybe he went to the Battle Club," Bianca suggested. "Ash seems like the person who enjoys a good battle."

"We could check and see whether or not he became a member of the club," said Hilda. "But still he has no reason to randomly wander off to the Battle Club without telling us where he has been all this time. Still though, it wouldn't hurt to check."

"Alright then," smiled Bianca, running off into the distance. "C'mon let's go! I'll show you the way!

* * *

"Now where would they be," murmured Cheren as he stepped into the Pokemon Center.

"I think we should ask around," said Ash. "Specifically Nurse Joy. I mean Hilda said she was going to sign up for the league, so if she's not here then she must have gotten registered already."

"Alright then," said Cheren as he glanced at the counter where Nurse Joy usually was, only to find the counter empty. Even Audino was nowhere in sight. "Hm. How strange. Shouldn't Nurse Joy be at her counter at all times?"

"How about we ask him over there," suggested Cheren as he pointed at a blonde haired boy with green eyes. The boy also wore a long orange sleeved jacket and with a black shirt layered below. He also seemed to wear a violet shirt underneath.

"Good idea," nodded Ash. "Hey you!," Ash shouted as he gestured towards the green eyed boy.

"What do you want?," asked the boy in annoyance. "More importantly why are you wasting my time?"

"We're sorry for wasting your time," apologized Cheren, slightly irritated at the boy's tone. From the looks of it the boy was an arrogant brat who thought he was the best, and that was not good. With arrogance comes rudeness, and Cheren did not like rude people. He preferred people that weren't stuck up and rude a.k.a nice people. "But we would like to know where Nurse Joy is. She normally isn't supposed to disappear like that."

"She's outside talking to some random kid or something," said the boy, walking away. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go."

Ash frowned at the kid's behavior, but decided to let it slide. However the next time they met… the brat could expect himself to get beaten badly in a Pokemon battle of course. "…Well that wasn't very helpful."

Cheren sighed as he walked through the revolving doors of the Pokemon Center. "Yeah." "Looks like we'll have to ask-"

"Cheren?," asked Ash. "Why did you stop talking? Is something wrong?"

Cheren pointed his finger at two people arguing. "I think we found our Nurse Joy."

"Alright then," said Ash, breaking into a run. "Let's see what this is about."

"Wait Ash!," yelled Cheren as he followed Ash. "You can't randomly intrude on a conversation."

"I don't understand!," yelled Nurse Joy with a pinch of anger in her tone. "Why did you release that Snivy?! Didn't you have a bond with your Pokemon? Weren't you friends with your Pokemon?!"

The kid shook his head as tears stung his eyes. "I thought I did!" "But how could you understand? You weren't there when you heard what Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma said. H-he told us that as long as Pokemon are confined to Pokeballs, they will never be happy. He told us that we're constantly abusing our Pokemon so that we could follow our selfish dreams! He told us that-"

"Look I don't care what he said!," snapped Nurse Joy. "Just because he said something doesn't mean that it's true! You make your own judgements and form them on what you think; not on with what other people think!"

The kid responded by running away as tears stung his eyes. "Just leave me alone!"

Nurse Joy looked downwards in sorrow at what had just happened. Why couldn't she save a bond? Just why did everyone have to suffer because someone had lied. People and Pokemon were meant to be together!

"Nurse Joy!," shouted Ash in concern.

"What do you want?," she asked bitterly.

Ash was taken aback by the tone. How could someone so friendly, caring, and passionate about Pokemon have that type of side to them? But then, nobody can be perfect. Having a dark side to oneself just proves that we're all human, and that we're all flawed some way or another. "I wanted to know if you've seen someone named Hilda." "She has light brown hair brown eyes, and a multicolored cap with a Pokeball symbol, and a black sleeveless jacket with a white shirt underneath. Does that sound familiar?"

"Last time I checked," paused Nurse Joy, taking a moment to let the tears flow from her eyes. "She said that she was going to the Battle Club."

Cheren put his hand on Ash's shoulder, feeling sorry for Nurse Joy. "Ash we should go now." "The Battle Club is in the northernmost part of Accumula Town."

Ash nodded before breaking into a run, and heading north alongside with Cheren.

* * *

"Here we are," exclaimed Bianca as she and Hilda walked through the sliding doors. "The battle club!"

"Well for a club that focuses on battling there sure are only a few trainers here," commented Hilda.

"Hm," pondered Bianca. "That's strange. This place is full of trainers itching to battle, but now there's only ten or so trainers. Weird."

"That's is odd," said Hilda with suspicion. "Well we came here to battle and to find Ash, so let's challenge someone."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?," asked Bianca worriedly. "The room is unusually quiet, and if so it must be for a reason. If you just randomly announce who you are in the entire room and challenge someone to a battle, you might cause others to think that you're insensitive due to the current mood of everyone in the room."

"Fair point," said Hilda. "And I don't like being seen as insensitive."

"Hello there," said a male voice from behind the girls.

"Eep!," was Hilda's reaction when she heard the voice. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Hilda everything's fine," said Bianca, trying to hold in laughter at Hilda's reaction while Pikachu let out a snicker. "It's just Don George: The manager of the Battle Club in Accumula Town."

"Oh," sighed Hilda in relief before glaring at Don George. "That still doesn't give you the right to sneak up on me."

Don George looked downwards in shame. "Sorry about that miss."

"It's fine," said Hilda. "Don't worry about it. We're still on good terms."

Right before Don George could reply the revolving doors opened and a familiar boy with raven black hair and amber eyes ran into the room with Cheren following right behind him.

"Ash?," said Hilda as a pinch of anger was most prevalent in her tone. "Where were you? You said that you would be gone for only an hour! Instead you somehow managed to go missing for nearly five hours!"

Ash backed up, feeling intimidated by Hilda's rage. "H-Hey I'll have you know that there was a reason that I was gone for five hours." "It's all because of Team Plasma."

'Whatever your excuse is it better be good,' said Pikachu darkly as his cheeks sparkled.

Ash laughed nervously. "Pikachu!" I swear I'm telling the truth! The reason as to why Cheren and I were gone is not some sort of silly excuse."

Hilda alongside with Pikachu put on a baffled look. "Did you just understand your Pokemon?"

"N-no. …Well yes. It's kind of a long story."

"Well okay…"

Don George soon interrupted the conversation. "Young man did you mention Team Plasma?"

"Yes?," said Ash unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Wait hold on, began Bianca, who is this Team Plasma?"

Don George sighed, and said, "follow me."

The group reluctantly nodded in unision as they began to follow Don George through a set of staircases and corridors until they reached outside and saw two Pokemon outside, sulking on the grass. One of them happened to be one of Unova's Starter Pokemon: Snivy. And the other one… wasn't a Pokemon they had ever seen before.

"Who's that Pokemon?," asked Hilda as she pulled out her Pokedex.

 _Riolu, The Emanation Pokemon. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others._

"A Riolu huh," mused Hilda. "I've never heard of it. It must be foreign."

Cheren stepped forwards and nodded. "A Riolu is a pretty rare Pokemon, not just in Unova, but even in it's home region: Sinnoh."

"If that's the case then what is this Pokemon doing out here," said Hilda. "If it's foreign then doesn't it have a trainer."

"It used to," said Don George sadly. "You see this is where Team Plasma comes in. Team Plasma is an organization that has been giving speeches and telling others that forming a bond with a Pokemon is wrong. They tell them that as long as they confine them within Pokeballs then they will never be free or happy. The worst part is that people believe them!"

"It's true," said Ash. "They had a speech earlier in Accumula Town today, and people started releasing their Pokemon just because this Ghetsis fellow said it!"

Hilda grit her teeth in anger. "Team Plasma… you've already caused so much trouble, so why do you need to cause more!"

"Hilda," said Bianca worriedly, what's gotten into you? I've never seen you this angry before."

Hilda looked downwards. "Nothing, I'm just so mad!, she paused and saw the released duo looking at her. Oh did I frighten you little one?, as she gestured to the Snivy. I didn't mean to scare you, sorry."

The Snivy closed it's eyes and smiled at the warmth that the human was providing.

Meanwhile, Ash looked at Riolu, and said, "Don't worry everything's going to be all right."

In response the Riolu jumped back, with a pinch of distrust.

"Sorry about that, interjected Don George, that pokemon is angry and distrustful after getting released earlier today. It was with a trainer that it truly loved."

Ash looked downwards in sadness, but the sadness was not his own. It was the sadness that he felt for Riolu. No Pokemon should have to be released from it's trainer. To build a bond with your Pokemon and just release them for absolutely no reason is just cruel! "Team Plasma… N…"

* * *

"Your Pokemon… it was saying…" "I never imagined that a Pokemon would feel that way.

Ash looked up. "Do you see now? Oshawott and I have a bond. Oshawott trusts me. He wants to be with me."

N shook his head as he picked up Purrloin. "That cannot be." As long as Pokemon are confined in Pokeballs they will never truly be happy, but I will change that. You shall adhere to the truth of the world. I will make sure of that. I will make the world a better place for my friends."

Ash sighed. "Fine see it that way. But know this: My name is Ash and I'll prove you wrong!"

"Ash hmm?, said N curiously as he walked briskly away. I will be sure to remember that name."

* * *

"N…I'll prove you wrong, finished Ash before looking back at the Riolu. Riolu I know that you probably are distrustful towards humans, but I want to help you regain your trust in humanity. I can help you with that. We'll form an everlasting bond!"

The Riolu batted Ash's hands away and growled. 'Form an everlasting bond huh? Is that so you can release me just because someone else spoke your thoughts and replaced your truths, crushing your dreams? Yeah I'd rather not be in contact with humanity; such a deceiving race. They act like your friend and toss you away as if you're trash!'

Ash took a step back, feeling the sting of the words. "No that's not true. I just want to help you. I won't toss you away!"

'Whatever,' mumbled the Riolu.

Ash sighed at the Riolu's response as Hilda took a step forwards and began to speak.

"Don George I don't mean to be imposing, but do you mind if we stay the night here? I want to spend more time with this Snivy and I kind of don't want to let it go, so…"

"It's fine, said Don George. I have some spare rooms in place in case I have some guests or if I end up working late."

Hilda nodded and smiled. "Thanks a bunch Don George!"

"No problem, replied the man before looking at Bianca and Cheren. What about you two? Do either of you want a room for the night?"

Cheren smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but Bianca and I already have a room booked at the Pokemon Center, so… yeah."

"No problem, said Don George as the duo ran back inside the Battle Club. Alright you two follow me, so I can direct you to where the guest rooms are."

"Alright, nodded Hilda as she glanced at Ash. Ash, are you coming?"

"Yeah, replied Ash, glancing at the Riolu. I'm coming."

The Riolu watched the humans fade into the distance until they were nowhere to be found. Once they were gone the Riolu looked downwards. 'Did I just push a potential friend away? The Riolu quickly shook his head and slapped himself lightly before speaking once again. No…I didn't. Humans betrayed me. My own kind is the only one who I'll except now.'

* * *

"Here we are," said Don George as he opened a door revealing a room with two separate clean beds. "I know that it may not look like much, but we don't get many guests at the Battle Club."

"It's fine we understand," said Hilda before glancing at Ash who seemed to be lost in thought. "Right Ash? Ash?"

While Hilda was chatting with Don George, Ash didn't hear Hilda call out his name. Normally he would respond rather quickly, but right now he was busy thinking about what had happened today. The speech, trainers releasing their Pokemon for no real reason at all, the enigmatic stranger named N- these the thoughts that kept on bouncing back in his head. To be perfectly blunt, the events that transpired today made absolute no sense at all! Just why would fellow trainers release their Pokemon for no reason? Didn't they have a bond with their Pokemon? And N. N was the one he couldn't get out of his mind at all. When ever he thought about N he would cringe as he recalled his words: "That cannot be." "As long as Pokemon are confined in Pokeballs they will never truly be happy, but I will change that. You shall adhere to the truth of the world. I will make sure of that. I will make the world a better place for my friends."

It was then Ash snapped out of his stupor once Hilda's voice rang through his head repeating the same words over and over again.

"Ash!," cried Hilda.

To this Ash put his hands over his ears. "Why are you so loud?"

Hilda put her hands on her hips. "Well why aren't you responding. Stop daydreaming!"

"Alright fine! I'll stop daydreaming."

Don George laughed at the duo's antics. "If you'll excuse me I have to go right now because there are other trainers to help right now."

"It's fine, said Hilda closing the door. I understand. You do that and we'll both get to bed."

When the door slammed shut, Don George began to walk away. "Those kids are quite energetic if I must say. They remind me of how I was when I was young. Just then the air vent from above began to rattle, and Don George jumped in surprise. Who's there?!"

A second passed and the shadows lounged in wait for what was going to happen. The shadows swayed as Don George began to feel uncertainty. And with uncertainty comes a wound. The more uncertain you are the shadows swell, and get ready to devour as the wound festers: Bringing it closer to being infected by the parasitic manipulators who dwell in the shadows, waiting for the right moment.

Don George threw a Pokeball into the air revealing a blue muscular humanoid like Pokemon with a robe and a black belt. "Sawk I need your help. Someone's here, so be on alert."

"That won't be necessary I'm afraid," laughed a chilling voice from behind.

Don George spun around and stopped cold in his tracks once he saw a shadowy figure and shadowy pokemon with red gemstone like eyes. He couldn't explain it, but something there was something so evil about this person. From the sound of his voice he sounded so sadistic and cruel. It almost felt as if he enjoyed watching others suffer.

The figure grinned. "Well aren't you going to say anything?"

"W-Who are you, stuttered Don George. Why are you here."

"Now now please don't be so scared. Be brave. I like it when people actually try to resist me." The figure clasped his hands together. "Now as to why I'm here: I hear that you have a Riolu somewhere in this place. True? If so it would be a perfect asset to my king's team of powerful Pokemon. Name your price and I'll take it off your hands.

 _King?_ , thought Don George incredulously. _Just who the hell is this king? Whoever this king is I don't have a good feeling about that person… Questions aside though, why does he want Riolu. He has to be clinically insane if he thinks that if he thinks that I'm selling that Riolu. Just who does he think he is, acting all high and mighty like that?!_

The figure put his hands on his hips. "Well what's your answer? If I were you I would speak now. You see I'm quite impatient, so it would be a shame if you got hurt because you refused to tell me anything."

Don George frowned before emitting a low growl. "You must be insane if you think I'll tell you anything about Riolu!"

The figure seemed to smirk. "Ah so you do have a Riolu here. Thanks for telling me. You were quite helpful."

Don George quickly clasped his hands over his mouth once he realized that he unintentionally confirmed a fact. That was very bad. No matter, he got himself in this mess, and so he would clean it up. "Sawk use Karate Chop!"

The Sawk built up power in his hand and then sharpened it like a blade as he charged at the shadowy and unknown figure.

The shadowy figure let out a sigh. "Oh dear lord. Why does everyone have to make life overly complicated? Ah well not that it matters really; it just makes life more of a hassle. Sableye move into the shadows and use Shadow Sneak!"

The Pokemon's eye's shone brightly at the moment before moving into the shadows, controlling them and wielding them like he was part of the darkness as he crept up behind Sawk and struck as he glided with the shadows.

Don George's eyes widened in shock, just how fast was this Sableye? As much as he hated to admit it, the trainer was pretty good. However if anything this caused more of a problem, so he had to come up with another strategy now rather than later. Even if the Sableye was happened to be deft, could it counter Sawk's own speed. Maybe. The only way to find out was to test it.

"Sawk use Supersonic Close Combat!," hollered Don George.

The blue humanoid Pokemon began to move faster than ever as it's punches struck many parts of the Sableye's body, but somehow the fighting type attack had no effect.

"How… can Sableye take no damage?, cried Don George in distress. It should have at least made a mark on it."

"Idiot, sighed the shadowy figure. Don't you know that Sableye is a Dark/Ghost Type?"

"So that means…," Don George Began.

"Exactly, the figure interrupted. Close Combat had no effect what so ever on my Sableye. I know that Sableye is a foreign Pokemon, but honestly wouldn't it be smart to at least learn about some of the non Unova Pokemon? Stuff like this could really give you an edge in battles. To say the least, I'm disappointed; I thought that you would be more fun to play with."

Don George cringed at the sound of the words. Play? Was this person even taking him seriously? Thoughts aside, this intruder obviously has plans for him whether he liked it or not, and he didn't like how things were going to go given the tone of the figure.

"Sableye let's finish things. Bruise the weak Sawk with Poison Jab!"

The Sableye charged at Sawk as it's opponent panted heavily. As the Sableye charged at Sawk it's hand began to glow a toxic purple as the texture became almost sludge like. Sableye began to grin as he noticed the Sawk's discomfort, and with every passing second until the Sawk's doom, the Sableye's grin widened. He was happy. He was truly felt glorified that he had been able to serve his master and fuffill his tasks.

In contrast to the Sableye's zeal, the Sawk felt rather grim. He wasn't able to protect his friend. He ended up being weak and useless unlike it's opponent. If only… If only he was stronger. If only he had more power, then he would be able to help his friend avoid the path that harm had carved for his trainer. If only he was stronger…

The Poison jab hit the Sawk dead on, causing it to be sent crashing into a wall as the blue humanoid Pokemon grimaced in pain.

Don George backed up and shuddered with fear. It was the first time that he truly felt afraid. Ever since the moment his only Pokemon was knocked out, he lost all hope of surviving this ordeal.

The figure smiled at Don George's fear. "Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you yet at least. But you needn't worry about that right now. The figure paused for a second to analyze Don George in the dark. Oh? What's this? You seem quite weary. A good night's sleep can do you good. Allow me to help you."

Don George instantly backed up in alarm. "S-Stay away from me!"

The figure cocked his head and grinned evilly as he approached Don George. It was only a second before he stopped. "Sableye come here."

The Sableye diligently obeyed its master's orders as he ran towards Don George, sharpening his claws threateningly.

Don George gulped and took multiple steps backwards until he felt the surface of a wall, unfortunately cornering himself. "Why are you doing this?"

The figure took a few steps closer to Don George. "Why wouldn't I? A Riolu would be a perfect addition to my team."

Don George took a few seconds and then glared angrily. "You would go so far as to hurting an innocent person just so you could obtain a Pokemon? That Riolu is a living being and you're treating it like some sort of toy?!

"Stop that."

"H-huh," stuttered Don George in fear.

"I said stop that, said the figure angrily as a malicious expression formed on his face. Stop acting like you understand the world because you'll never understand the flawed world that we live in!"

Don George recoiled at the sudden burst of anger. What was he think letting his emotions run wild? He knew better to control himself in life threatening situations like this one.

The figure continued. "You know I really hate people like you, people who think they live in a perfect world. Whatever happens now, I won't be held responsible, the figure said, walking away. Sableye have fun playing with this piece of trash."

A look of horror formed on Don George's face as the Sableye grinned, as he held a razor sharp claw.

All that could be heard in the distance was a piercing scream.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was pretty dark to say the least. Don't worry though, Don George will survive. While some of you are confused as to how a Sableye is able to 2 hit KO a Sawk easily, it's because Sableye has much more experience than Sawk does. Plus Sableye managed to land two direct hits. I originally planned to make this chapter and the next one into one whole chapter, but I realized that the chapter would end up being too long. Plus I figured that it would be better for the story's overall pacing if I were to split one chapter into two parts. Nothing much else to say except I will now address a question asked to me by a reviewer.**

Q: _Can you have ash bring back some of his old Pokemon from the previous regions he traveled to? I know Hilda and the others would definitely be interested in seeing other Pokemon that they never seen before. Also, have ash develop other aura abilities. It would also be interesting to see Hilda and ash team up during some of the battles or contests they would do and see some of Ash's old rivals and companions._

 **A: Yes I have plans for some of Ash's old Pokemon to make an appearance from time to time, and he'll definitely use them in the Unova League. I kind of found it irritating that after a season non of his old Pokemon would ever appear again! Seriously, that makes Ash look like a horrible trainer that just leaves his Pokemon on Professor Oak's ranch. Ash will develop other Aura abilities from time to time; however, just know that after catching Riolu he will only learn the basics of Aura at first. It will be later when he learns how use more of his powers. I won't say much except for the fact that aura is going to be extremely important in this story. Also Ash's old friends and companions will arrive in this story, so don't worry. We will even meet two old friends in Striaton City!**

 **Here the teams are:**

 **Ash:** Pikachu(M), Pidove(F), Oshawott(M), Riolu(M) (Riolu is not officially caught)

 **Hilda:** Eevee(F), Lillipup(M), Snivy(F) (Snivy is not officially caught)

 **Zale:** Sneasel(F), Salamence(M), Tyranitar(M), Gengar(F), Bisharp(M), Tepig(M)

 **Zale's PC(Known Pokemon)** : Scolipede(F)

 **Bianca:** Oshawott(F), Lillipup(M), Audino(F)

 **Cheren:** Snivy(M), Purrloin(F), Pidove(M)


	9. Chapter 8: Black and White World: Part 1

Pokemon Black and White: The Ideal For Unova

Chapter 8: Black and White World: Part One

 _Telepathy-Telepathy_

Pokespeech-''

XXX-Flashback scene

 **A/N: Hi guys. I finally got part one of this mini arc done. Just so you know, this chapter is a transition chapter from the events that occurred, but this transition chapter is important. We learn a few things about the intruder and about how Ash was affected by this. Also just to let you know, I have a very important announcement at the end of the chapter. By the way I realized that I forgot to mention the ages of the characters and Birthdays, so here they are**

Ash: 14, December 1st

Hilda: 14, June 4th

Zale: 16, October 13th

Cheren: 14, January 8th

Bianca: 14, January 6th

Professor Juniper: 35, June 20th

Giovanni: 41, August 1st

 **Now that you know the ages, some of you may be wondering why Hilda isn't 10. The answer to that question is that since Unova is a different region than most regions, then it will have a different age where you can start your journey. I mainly did it because Ash has to be older than 10 in this fanfic (yes, he will actually age unlike the anime). I figured that traveling one region probably takes at least a year, so he is now 14 after Sinnoh(fourth region). I also have some fun birthday parties planned for Hilda and Ash.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by GameFreak.**

* * *

Ash stood silently with his arms crossed, trying to fathom what had just happened. One second everything was fine and they were going to bed, another second after that, you could hear a piercing scream in the distance. The scream was one of a kind. It wasn't normal. The scream and desperation of the tone was almost inhumane. Just how was that level of pain even possible? To think that someone could undergo that amount of agony and torture just seemed to be unreal. If anything it should be impossible!

"Ash?," questioned a voice.

Ash quickly jolted at the sound of his name, but he soon calmed down once he realized who's voice was calling to him. The voice belonged to Hilda.

"What is it Hilda?," asked Ash. "Is something wrong?"

Hilda shook her head. "No I'm fine, it's mainly you that I'm worried about. Nurse Joy said that Don George would be fine and that none of his injuries are fatal, so don't worry about it. Everything will be okay."

Ash sighed. "I know."

Hilda's face brightened once she heard those words. "See, I knew that you'd understand!"

Pikachu however, wasn't so sure that his trainer understood. He might have said it, but he hadn't meant those words. His trainer was still lost in thought. If only, if only there was a way to help him…

Ash continued to look downwards, as he began to speak: "But even though I know that everything will be fine, it's just that I can't believe that someone was even capable of hurting someone like that. Who would even think about such a thing?! And… and that scream that I heard, it didn't even sound human at all!"

"Look Ash," said Hilda. "Unfortunately sometimes people are psychopathic sadists, and people get into these accidents."

"Sadists?," questioned Ash.

Hilda frowned at the prospect. "Yes. A sadist is someone who enjoys and is delighted when they hurt others; when they tear others apart, piece by piece."

"Why?, questioned Ash angrily. It's good to have fun in general, but to think that people would willingly inflict harm on another fellow human being for enjoyment is just sick and twisted! Can't they divert paths?"

Hilda turned around. "They can't divert paths. Some people have some good in themselves, but in contrast there are people who are generally evil and don't care about others."

"But… why?," frowned Ash. "Why would someone be that way?"

Hilda sighed. "Look. I really don't know. I wish I knew why some people are like that. If I did know the answer then I would tell you, but I don't know the answer. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go ask Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny some questions," she said, walking away.

"I don't get it…, murmured Ash. How could someone enjoy harming others? I just can't believe that someone could be that way…

Pikachu gave a sigh. 'Like Hilda said, some people are just like that. This human nature; it's the way they are.'

"I see," mumbled Ash.

'But hey,' protested Pikachu. 'While some are like that, not everyone is that way! Take yourself as an example. You have risked your life for me for more times than I can count! That is why I am happy to be your friend!'

"Friends…," murmured Ash.

* * *

XXX

"Cheren…"

"Ash listen to me! That person is wrong! Pokemon are our friends and partners. We work alongside them."

Before Ash could respond a man with long green hair and a multicolor cap ranging from black and white. He also seemed to wear a black shirt with a white one on top and khaki pants. "Just now your Pokemon was saying…"

"Wait slow down," interjected Cheren. "Nobody said anything. Who are you?"

"Oh you can't hear them how sad… I also suppose that means that you're blind to the truth as well. For your information my name is N."

"Huh," said Ash. "What are you talking about."

"Look around you," said the man.

Ash's eyes scanned around and the sight that he saw left him shocked. "No way…they actually listened?"

In the plaza stood people with a tinge of regret as they began to release their Pokemon. Many of the expressions were mixed. Many truly felt sad for their Pokemon they felt sad because they had to let their friends go away even if they didn't want to. They released their friends not because of whether or not they were weak nor were they a hinderance. They released their Pokemon because they finally saw that they had been living in an illusion, in an ideal world. But now they finally saw the truth.

"Why wouldn't they?," asked N rhetorically. "They realized the truth unlike you who still happen to have Poke balls on your belt."

Ash stepped forwards as tears flowed from his eyes. "Don't tell me that you're on their side as well!"

"Side? I'm on no one's side. I'm just merely embracing the truth, and it seems that they have started to understand."

Ash shook his head. "They had a bond together and now you're telling me that somehow that is wrong? Is it a crime to form bonds with our friends: Pokemon?"

XXX

* * *

'Ash?,' asked Pikachu worriedly. 'Is something wrong?'

"You know Pikachu, began Ash. With all the crazy stuff that happened today… do you still think that people and Pokemon can be friends at all?"

'Yeah!,' exclaimed Pikachu. 'Of course people and Pokemon can still be friends! Why would you even think that?!'

"N, replied Ash. What he said earlier got me thinking. If you think about it, people really just use Pokemon for their selfish gain. Don't you remember all those encounters with Team Rocket and how they treated their Pokemon like trash? Don't you remember how obsessed others are with getting stronger and with aquiring rare Pokemon? That was the reason why Riolu was attacked earlier today."

"If you really think that people and Pokemon shouldn't be friends then why bother even being a trainer?," asked a voice.

Ash nearly jumped until he saw the source of the sound. "Wah! Zale you scared me!"

Zale put his arms in the air. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It's fine, replied Ash, albeit startled. I was just surprised, and lost in thought."

Zale nodded. "I can see why. While I haven't been at Ghetsis's speech and the Battle Club during the incident, I can see how hectic things have been lately. These series of events have really impacted the civilians of Accumula Town.

"Yeah, murmured Ash. Zale, do you think that people and Pokemon should have bonds?"

To this Pikachu sighed while Zale put on a puzzled look. "Yes, of course people and Pokemon are meant to have bonds!"

"Yeah, but no matter where you go, there will always be sadists who hurt others, and only care about getting stronger, Ash said. And Pokemon get hurt as a result, being used as tools by psychopaths!"

Zale grimaced. "Yeah. Unfortunately, there are people like that in this world."

Ash looked downwards as a sorrowful expression formed on his face.

"But, began Zale. That doesn't mean that all people are bad. For example, you aren't a bad person. You oppose evil, rather than embrace it. You help others, people and Pokemon. You always see the good in a bad situation. I'm sure Pikachu is proud to call you his friend because you are a good person!"

Ash looked upwards. "You're right. Now that I think about it, when I spend time with my Pokemon, I don't force them to do anything bad. I treat them as my friends, and I've seen others who think the same way!"

Zale grinned. "See what I mean now? You can't let things like this get you down!"

"Yeah," said Ash, smiling. "But… there's another problem."

Zale raised an eyebrow, his happy expression becoming serious. "What is it?"

"I know who invaded the Battle Club," said Ash.

"Who did it?," asked Zale, sternly.

"Yeah, sighed Ash. I know who did it, but I can't tell anyone."

"Why can't you?, asked Zale. The Ash I know would help out to ensure that everything would be okay."

"Well there's something odd about this intruder," explained Ash.

"How so?," asked Zale.

Ash put his hands on his face. "Look, I told you that I can't say anything about this."

"Why?," asked Zale.

"It's because this person doesn't care about anything except himself, replied Ash. He treats everything like a game, and if I told you who's to say that you'll become part of his twisted game next time?!"

"Ash," said Zale sternly. Look, I can't help you unless you tell me exactly what happened."

"But…," began Ash.

"No buts, said Zale. Everything that happened today, affected everyone in this town as a whole, including you and me! You have to take a chance, to save the Pokemon that this intruder stole, because if you don't then then the Pokemon that were stolen will certainly be used as pawns and tools. Do you really want them to live a life like that? Do you really want to live with regret that you couldn't help them?"

Ash looked at Zale. "You're right. I have to do something. So, I'll start by telling you everything that happened there."

* * *

XXX

From the hallway came a piercing cry that sliced through the air as a Sableye slashed and slashed a body with his sharp claws with glee.

The victim looked upwards to see the shadowy figure that was once there gone. "Riolu… no… you'll never get away with this!"

A shadowy figure began walking through the hallways clutching a weird Pokeball. "Oh, but I already have I'm afraid. Also Sableye there's no need to continue your duties, so stand by for further orders."

The Sableye ran over to it's master's side, grinning.

"Is that a… pokeball?, asked Don George angrily, glancing at the object in the intruder's hands. How? How did you catch it?! I already caught it in a spare pokeball to ensure that no one could capture it!"

"Yes about that you see this pokeball isn't like an ordinary one," said the figure.

"What do you mean?," asked Don George before crying out in pain, from the festering wounds.

"To make this simple," began the figure. "This pokeball is not like any other pokeball. This is a new type of pokeball that can only be bought on the black market with good reason. This pokeball is what poachers like myself like to refer as a 'Prison ball.' Prison balls are pokeballs that are used to steal other peoples' Pokemon, and when stolen the Pokemon can be adjusted in various ways."

"What do you mean by adjusted?!," roared Don George angrily.

"What I mean by adjusted is that when a Pokemon is caught in a Prison ball, they are trapped there forever until the owner releases the Pokemon from the ball leaving us to do whatever we want with the Pokemon, explained the figure. For example: behavior modification. When the Pokemon is trapped inside the ball, then that gives you the right to change the behavior through torturous therapy. Of course there are more things that the Prison ball can do, but I think you've heard enough."

"Wait a second, said Don George fearfully. Why would you tell me this?"

"Because you won't be here much longer, smirked the figure. As a matter of fact I think it's time to end things here. Sableye use…"

"That's enough!," screamed a voice.

The figure turned around. "Hm. Who might you be?"

The source of the voice stepped out of the shadows revealing a boy with raven hair and amber eyes with a Pikachu. "I'm Ash and you're going to give back that Riolu!"

"Or else what?," mocked the shadowy figure.

"Or else you'll be sorry!," roared Ash.

The figure merely laughed and began to speak. "You amuse me. Meet me on the hill outside of the battle club in three hours. Over there we'll have a three on three Pokemon battle. If you win then you have the Riolu. I'll even release it so that the Pokemon is no longer bound to the Prison ball."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "What happens if you win?"

The shadowy figure seemed to crack a grin, but Ash couldn't tell for sure due to the darkness that concealed the figure's appearance. "If I win… well… I don't really care if I win or not, so I don't need a prize. I just want to have some fun in a casual battle, but I suppose if I win then I guess that the Riolu belongs to my king."

"King?," asked Ash.

"Yes," stated the figure. "My king. I work for the king of Team Plasma."

"What!, screeched Ash angrily. Why?! Why would you work for someone like that. Don't you understand that people and Pokemon have a bond?!"

Pikachu let out a 'pika' in agreement before staring sternly at the criminal.

"Look I don't care," sighed the figure. "Now if I were you I would go check up on Hilda. If you didn't notice my Sableye conveniently disappeared, and it likes to have fun."

"Hilda!," screamed Ash as he ran down the shadowy hallway, diving into darkness until he approached his room, jumping into the light.

In the room, there were no signs of any sort of vandalism. Everything was intact and Hilda was sleeping in her bed peacefully as if nothing had happened. The only thing that stood out was an all familiar Sableye; however, this Sableye was without malice. This Sableye held a note in his hand. This Sableye merely wished to deliver a message from his master.

"You, breathed Ash. Don't hurt her."

Along with Ash, Pikachu let out a threatening growl. 'You heard what he said, so don't try anything!'

The Sableye walked close to Ash and let out a small smile as he handed the note to Ash.

Dear Ash,

As you have seen, your friend is perfectly safe. Remember to meet me on the top of the hill next to the Battle Club in three hours. On the hill we will battle in the shadows until dawn arrives. Give me your best shot. The poor Riolu's life is on the line. Win if you want the Riolu to live.

From,

A friend.

P.S: Don George will survive. Don't worry about him. Just concentrate on our battle.

P.P.S: I also realized that I forgot to introduce myself (how disastrous!) I go by many names. One of them is: The Traveller. The importance of the title is irrelevant to you. Just know that I am a friend that will help you in the near future.

"The traveller?, asked Ash inquisitively. Sableye do you know what this 'friend' of mine means by that?"

Ash turned around and saw that the Sableye was no longer there, leaving zero traces of it's existance behind.

"Sableye?," pondered Ash. "Where are you?"

Just then Ash jumped once he remembered that there were more important things to worry about like the intruder! At the thought of the intruder he began to feel anger. This intruder or this 'friend' purposely hurt an innocent person for what?! To have a stupid battle? Only because he wanted to have fun?!

Ash shook his head. He couldn't let his anger get the best of him. Right now the priority was getting Don George to the nearest hospital, even if this 'friend' of his said that he would be okay, Ash didn't trust The Traveller.

Ash braced himself and took a deep breath. "Hilda! We need to get Don George to the Pokemon Center!"

XXX

* * *

"And then after waking up Hilda we called Officer Jenny, telling her about the break in, finished Ash. Only to find out that the intruder vanished without any trace of his existence. Still though it's weird. Why was I the only one to her the intruder?"

"Wow, uttered Zale with a look of surprise on his face before his demeanor became serious. By the way did you tell Hilda about that note that this 'friend' of yours left you or the Riolu?"

"No, said Ash. If I had told her then the police would have the place on a lockdown and from the looks of it this intruder is pretty skilled, so he would probably manage to escape with a trace. I'm also risking a Pokemon's life!"

"Hm, replied Zale, crossing his arms. It's been two and a half hours since that incident, and he told you to meet him on top of the hill in three hours. So you need to decide now if you're going to go!"

"I know!, cried Ash. Don't rush me! I-I'm just not sure! Who knows how strong this guy even is! I only have my newest Pokemon on me!"

Zale stood up. "You can do it. I know you can. I believe in you. If you could survive getting struck by lightning and other crazy things that you've done then you can win."

"What if I mess up?, asked Ash with discomfort. So many things could go wrong!"

"You won't mess up, said Zale. I'm sure of that. I've only known you for a short amount of time, but I can see that you have a good heart and that you care about others. Your Pokemon are your friends. This intruder only sees his Pokemon as tools. You won't lose to someone like that, I believe in you!"

"You're right, said Ash with determination. I'll win! I won't lose to someone who only sees their Pokemon as tools!"

Zale nodded before letting out a small smile at the newfound determination. _Plus this will give me a chance to see his strength in this battle, he noted mentally. If he shows promise then I might consider making him an honorary member of Team Rocket._

Ash then stood up from his chair grabbing his backpack whilst looking downwards at Pikachu. "Ready to teach that creep a lesson Pikachu?"

'I was born ready,' Pikachu smiled, seeing that his trainer finally managed to find his courage again.

To this Ash smiled before glancing at Zale. "Oh by the way tell Hilda that I had to do a few errands."

"Why?, asked Zale. Can't you do it yourself?"

"I would but I'm short on time," replied Ash glancing at the clock. "Also you seem to be better at dealing with angry girls. I have less than thirty minutes so I got to go!," he yelled running into the distance.

Zale froze. "Wait what? Zale then let out a sigh, realizing that this was going to be a pain. If there was one thing he hated the most, it was dealing with angry girls.

"Zale?," asked a feminine voice from behind. "Do you know where Ash is?"

At the sound of the voice, Zale's face turned red. _Hilda why now of all things?_ _Arceus please have mercy…_

"Zale?," asked the voice once again. "Hello? Why are you frozen? Don't you see that I'm talking to you?"

Zale let out a sigh before turning to Hilda and laughing nervously. "Oh hi."

"Hi," sighed Hilda. "Do you know where Ash is? Nurse Joy just said that Don George should be fine in a few days, so I kind of wanted to tell Ash the good news."

"O-oh yeah," stuttered Zale. "Ash said that he had some errands to run."

Hilda put on a confused look. "Weird. Ash has to run errands this late at night? Couldn't he wait until tomorrow morning?"

"Apparently no," replied Zale. "Now if you would excuse…"

Before Zale could finish his sentence he was cut off by Hilda's fierce flare. "You're a terrible liar."

Zale gulped in response to the heated glare. That glare was the reason why he hated dealing with girls. Whenever they found out that he told a white lie, they would give him that stern glare and then punish him in many ways.

 _I really hate karma…_ , sighed Zale mentally.

"Now then," began Hilda, with her tone rising. "Where's Ash?!"

"Ow," moaned Zale. "Did you have to yell that loud?!"

"Yes I did," replied Hilda. "No one gets away with lying to me!"

"Alright, alright," groaned Zale. "I'll tell you. Let's just get this over with"

* * *

Ash stood from the bottom of a hill, glancing at the shadowy meeting spot. Here he was, preparing for a fight. However, this fight was not a recreational act. This fight had meaning. Win or lose, he would walk out of the shadows alive without a scratch, but if he lost then innocent and misguided being would die, without seeing the true nature of the world. The world wasn't a bad place, he knew that. He just needed to show Riolu the way the world really was and then Riolu would be able to live without the fear of being harmed. Riolu would be able survive with everything turning out okay.

"Are you ready Pikachu?," Ash asked, making sure that his friend was truly ready to begin the battle.

Pikachu smiled. 'Of course I am. There's no time for any second thoughts!'

Ash nodded with determination and began to run up the hill, thinking about what was going to happen, thinking about Riolu and how he would show that Pokemon that he could trust him as a friend. Yes, that will happen. Everything will be perfect.

At the thought of an ideal world, Ash began to run faster and faster until he felt that he was flying, until he felt proud as he felt this aura course throughout his body. He would be strong and make sure that the Riolu got the life that it deserved! His aura then began to shine and move faster than ever as light blue outlines formed on his body.

But the fantasy of an ideal world didn't last long. As a matter of fact his fantastical thoughts vanished once he heard a familiar voice.

"Heh you actually appeared," called the voice with glee.

Ash's emotions turned to anger once he heard that voice. The voice belonged to a sadist, someone who intentionally hurt others without caring. This sadist saw life only as a game, not as something to truly live.

"You…," Ash uttered.

The shadowy figure smirked. "Long time no see, Ash. You remember me right? It's me, The Traveller."

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter as you know will be a 3v3 battle! This will be my first big Pokemon battle, so that's why the battle scene may feel a bit eh like, but I think I'll do fine. I have an idea of how to write the battle and how it will turn out. Also I promise you that after the 3v3 battle, we won't see the last of 'The Traveller.' On another note, about that important announcement… I wanted to let you guys know that I will be on vacation with friends and family for the next two weeks, so I might not post more chapters during that time. Once I get back I'll be posting regularly.**

 **P.S Please don't forget to review. Reviews really motivate me and give me good criticism.**

 **Here the teams are:**

 **Ash:** Pikachu(M), Pidove(F), Oshawott(M), Riolu(M) (Riolu is not officially caught)

 **Hilda:** Eevee(F), Lillipup(M), Snivy(F) (Snivy is not officially caught)

 **Zale:** Sneasel(F), Salamence(M), Tyranitar(M), Gengar(F), Bisharp(M), Tepig(M)

 **Zale's PC(Known Pokemon)** : Scolipede(F)

 **Bianca:** Oshawott(F), Lillipup(M), Audino(F)

 **Cheren:** Snivy(M), Purrloin(F), Pidove(M)

 **The Traveller(Known Pokemon):** Sableye(F)


	10. Rewrite Notice

**AN: Just so you know I am not putting this story on a hiatus. As you know I haven't updated** **Pokemon Black and White: The Ideal For Unova** **for a few months. There are two reasons as to why I haven't updated in quite some time.**

 **The first reason is that ever since I came back to school after summer break, I've had tons of work to do in school. The constant flow of work kind of made it harder to write in my free time.**

 **And the fact that I've been watching more anime doesn't help either…**

 **Anyways onto the second reason. While writing** **Pokemon Black and White: The Ideal For Unova,** **I began to notice constant errors in my style. Some parts felt pretty good, but other parts just felt really strange and weird to me. It just felt like some things weren't turning out well at all. Some parts just felt off in a sense. And then, I couldn't figure out what to do next and it just started becoming something that felt a bit more like a chore to do. Writing it felt enjoyable at times around chapter 8 or so because I didn't like how things were turning out. Especially The Traveller part felt a bit strange. To be fair I only added him because I needed an episode villain, but then he started becoming rooted into the plot. Basically, the more I wrote after that, it felt like one big mess.**

 **However, the good news is that i'm not going to abandon the story like I said or put it on a hiatus. I've put this story on hold long enough, so I recently decided to get back into it. But, I won't be heavily editing the story like I did before. That will only make the story even more confusing from time to time. So I've decided to rewrite the story and just wrote a draft of my first chapter. So expect it to be up in a few hours or in a few days in case something comes up.**

 **Lastly, to anyone who enjoyed the original version, I just want to say thank you for reading my story. Thank you for taking the time to look at a story that wasn't fully completed or wasn't famous. Thank you for giving this story a chance. It really means a lot to me if you enjoyed reading the story.**

 **Also just so you know the new story is going to be titled** **Pokemon Black and White: Idealistic Dreams** **. So look for that in a couple of hours or in a day or so.**

 **Bye. See you all next time on Chapter 1 of** **Pokemon Black and White: Idealistic Dreams** **.**


	11. Chapter 1 For The Rewrite is up

**AN: Hi. I neglected to mention this to you yesterday, but I just wanted to let you know that Chapter 1 for** **Pokemon Black and White: Idealistic Dreams** **is up. I ended up finishing the chapter sooner than expected.**

 **I'm writing this in case I confused someone accidentally. And, that really all I have to say. So… hopefully you all like Chapter 1 of the rewrite or known as** **Pokemon Black and White: Idealistic Dreams.**

 **See you all next time on Chapter 2!**


End file.
